UCW Presents Fury of Kiva!
by DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker
Summary: The UCW superstars, fresh off the crossover PPV Three Chains of Destiny, are back for another round of pain! Chapters 15 & 16: Undisputed title match & Wrapup with Burst Mode preview!
1. The Preshow

**ULTIMATE CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING PRESENTS... FURY OF KIVA, LIVE ON PAY-PER-VIEW!**

**Chapter 1: The Pre-show.**

Squidward: 'Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the UCW _Fury of Kiva _preshow! I'm Squidward Tentacles and I'm joined tonight by Greg Sanders and Kif... and we're coming off of a hell of a victory at _Three Chains of Destiny_, where our representatives the Wild Kru soundly triumphed against teams CWF, CASZ & TWA in a 4-way elimination Survivor Series match in the main event of a power-packed show! And we thank those three companies and their owners for helping us... and I'm sure they thank us for helping them too!'

Greg: 'I loved that night so very much... as it brought together twenty wrestlers who may never see each other in the ring again! Never say never, as the other three companies are always willing to do business!'

Kif: 'Not to mention old scores and rivalries were settled! Most notably, Brian Griffin turning his back on the TWA after they disrespected him or vice versa! Brian has said he wants to come back to UCW, but DJ has pulled the Colin Delaney treatment and said that if Brian Griffin can win a set amount of matches, then Brian is welcomed back with open arms!'

Squidward: 'Let's take you back to when this occured.'

_**Three Chains of Destiny...**_

_Homer Simpson then tried to break up the submission hold, only to have Brian Griffin grab ahold of him and try for the Rhode Island Driver, but Homer's attempt to fight out of it would end up working, as Brian dropped Homer right on top of Ace Armington, forcing him to break the Ace of Spades submission. _

_Homer and Peter Griffin then each clotheslined Ace and Brian out of the ring. Outside the ring, after Peter & Homer beat them up a little more, Ace and Brian got into an argument, Ace clearly upset about Brian dropping Homer on him. Ace then slapped Brian across the face, who responded by clotheslining the hell out of Ace, followed by hitting the Rhode Island Driver. _

_Brian then tossed Ace back into the ring and made his way backstage in a rage, with Lisa Simpson-Armington yelling after him._

_--xxx--_

_Ace: 'WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT?' _

_Brian: 'Because you're a jerk!'_

_Ace: 'Oh! Let's see... you were the one to drop Homer on top of me and COST US THE MATCH! WE WOULDA' WON IT, BUT NO, YOU HAD TO DO THAT!' _

_Brian: 'HEY! This partnership is over! I am going back to UCW!' _

_Ace: 'HA! See if they take you back!' _

_Lisa: 'Yeah, they don't like you! Even Peter doesn't like you!' _

_Brian: 'Well I can try!' _

_Ace: 'Before you go, let me give you something...'_

_Ace surprised Brian Griffin with his Ace Kick finisher._

_Ace: 'See, that's what you get! Betray me and you end up like this! Let go, honey!'_

_Lisa: 'Right.'_

_She stepped on Brian's crotch as he doubled over in pain while they left._

_--xxx--_

_**Project X the next night...**_

_DJ: 'Brian, I understand your feelings, but all the boys in the back are breathing down my neck about this issue... I'm afraid I can't just reactivate your contract just like that.'_

_Brian: 'It's okay, sir... I understand.'_

_Brian solemnly turned to leave, but DJ threw out an arm to stop him, with a sly smile on his face the whole time._

_DJ: 'But then again... I have the power. The boys can't always tell me what to do... so are you up for a little roughhousing to prove to the boys and to yourself that you can still hang in UCW?'_

_Brian: 'Thank you, sir... thank you for this opportunity!'_

_DJ: 'The challenge shall begin at _Fury of Kiva_... when you take on Bam Margera in the first-ever Jackass Funhouse match, with the CKY crew of Ryan Dunn, Rake Yohn, Brandon DiCamillo, Tim Glomb and Brandon Novak as Bam's lumberjacks. Now, since this is a challenge, you'll be getting no lumberjacks of your own.'_

_Brian: 'That's no problem, sir... I'd be stupid to expect help or even sympathy after what I've done!'_

_--xxx--_

Squidward: 'So tonight... Brian Griffin finds himself utterly-outnumbered against 'The Jackass' Bam Margera and the CKY Crew in the first-ever Jackass Funhouse match, which I don't know what the hell is going on in!'

Greg: 'The boss explained it to me earlier; to start, Brian and Bam will begin in the ring and then start climbing the ladders onto the upper three levels. In each level, including the ring, a key is hidden in a box chained to the corner of a scaffolding. To get to the upper levels, you must use that key to unlock the door. Now, this is where it gets hard for Brian, because the CKY Crew's job is to protect the key from Brian's paws while giving Bam all kinds of help... this match is billed as No Disqualifications, so its legal for the CKY crew to interfere. Each floor is littered with Jackass-related weapons, like the shopping cart and maybe a skateboard here and there. The match is only won when either Brian or Bam pulls down the contract hanging in the air. If Bam pulls it down, then it means nothing. But if Brian acquires it, he has completed the first step on his journey to a contract!'

Kif: 'Very interesting concept. But I can't help but feel that Bam has homefield advantage!'

Squidward: 'Well, we are in the world-famous Philadelphia Spectrum, not that far from Bam Margera's hometown of Westchester, Pennsylvania! Lot of Bam and CKY fans in the house tonight!'

Greg: 'But back to business: Brian's ejection or abandonment of the TWA also set into motion our first-announced championship match here tonight! Unlikely challengers Homer Simpson & Peter Griffin defeated Brian and his former partner Ace Armington in battle last month to earn this title shot against WarGreymon & WereGarurumon, who had a very good night at _Three Chains of Destiny_... let's take you back!'

--xxx--

_**Three Chains of Destiny - Homer & Peter become the No.1 contenders...**_

_Peter then lifted up Ace and hit his finisher, the Chickenbuster, followed by Homer hitting Ace with the Homing Missile DDT. Homer then covered Ace for the 1-2-3._

_Megaman: 'Here are your winners and the new number one contenders to the UCW Triple Crown World Tag Team championship at Fury of Kiva, HOMER SIMPSON & PETER GRIFFIN!'_

_Peter offered his hand to Homer, who hesitantly took it. In Homer's mind, now that the match was over, the cuffs were off and there was no need to be on the same page anymore. Homer kept his fists clenched just in case Peter wanted to fight, but Peter instead extended his hand. Homer was a little flabbergasted and the fans encouraged him to take the offer. Homer did and then the two giants kicked Ace Armington out of the ring._

_Kif: 'Phew! Thank god that two TWA superstars won't be challenging for UCW gold next month!'_

_Squidward: 'My sentiments exactly, Kif! And if tonight's match was any indication, WarGreymon & WereGarurumon have a lot on their plate when they butt heads with the new contenders at Fury of Kiva!'_

_Greg: 'Let's celebrate for now! Go UCW!'_

_**Three Chains of Destiny - War Games match...**_

_Jake Long was about to help his teammates when WarGreymon lifted him up, hit the Terra Nova Driver and then locked in yet another figure four. It was an amazing sight to see as all four Digimon Union members had the figure four leglock locked in on their opponents, two in each ring, as the fans all yelled out 'Woooo!!' in tribute to the Nature Boy Ric Flair. About a minute into having the hold locked on all four opponents, Cheeseburger Eddy, Meowth, Chris Griffin, and Jake Long all tapped out at the exact same time. The referee called for the bell._

_Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, here are your winners of the War Games Elimination match, WarGreymon, WereGarurumon, Flamedramon and Rapidmon, THE DIGIMON UNION!'_

_The War Games cage was lifted from the two rings as the dWo retreated from them. Flamedramon had a huge grin on his face, having got payback for the I Quit loss at Internet Incident. As the Dragon World Order watched from the stage, the Digimon Union all raised their hands in victory. Now the Triple Crown Tag Team champions would watch with intent later during the No.1 contenders' match, thinking ahead to Fury of Kiva._

_**Project X the next night...**_

_Peter took a sharp hit right to the jaw from Rapidmon, but when the Digimon went to throw another punch, Peter pulled him in and executed the Chickenbuster. He then tagged Homer into the match, who promptly climbed the top rope and got the win with the Fat Man Moonsault._

_Megaman: 'Here are your winners, HOMER SIMPSON and PETER GRIFFIN!'_

_Their adversaries at Fury of Kiva, the Triple Crown World Tag Team champions WarGreymon and WereGarurumon, entered the ring and began applauding the efforts of their challengers. WereGarurumon extended his paw and Peter took it. WarGreymon did likewise with Homer. It would be a momentus occasion when all four competitors went 2-on-2 for the titles at Fury of Kiva._

_--xxx--_

Squidward: 'Ultimate respect was exchanged between challengers and champions... but is that out the window tonight?'

Kif: 'If Peter and Homer want the tag titles tonight, then they better hope so.'

Greg: 'There has also been a lot of talk about a certain CWF superstar, who shall be making his official UCW debut tonight, the man who laid out Danny Phantom at _Three Chains of Destiny_, Ichigo Kurosaki!'

Kif: 'The Soul Reaper has come to UCW and he hasn't come to make friends! He's out for himself!'

Squidward: 'The open challenge was set and Max Goof signed the contract in his own blood! Max seems determined to put an end to Ichigo's reign of destruction in UCW before it even begins!'

Greg: 'Speaking of debuts... after impressing officials with his wrestling ability at UCW tryouts the past few weeks, Team TWA's captain Eddie Mofeta Jr.'s brother, Ozzy Mofeta, shall begin his own path here in UCW when he goes one-on-one with former CWF Hardcore champion Milhouse Van Houten!'

Kif: 'Rumour is that Eddie is going to be here as a second for his brother. I hope this doesn't mean trouble!'

Greg: 'And in addition to being Bam Margera's seconds in the Jackass Funhouse match, the CKY Crew faces the Kingdom Hearts Keybladers for the UCW 6-man Tag Team championship!'

Squidward: 'And then two very connected matches spring to mind next as Sasuke Uchiha takes on Kamen Rider Kiva, the victorious captain of Team UCW, in match that if he wins, he is added to Ultimate X for the chance to become King of Anime champion. Now, some changes were made to this match in the weeks leading up to this event; first, Guyver and Charizard both suffered injuries after their respective matches with Nero and Shinji Ikari, the current King of Anime champion, so they have both been pulled from the bout. But instead of making it a one-on-one affair, DJ Diddy Dog decided to add Flamedramon and former champion Naruto Uzamaki to the match, so its still a 4-way.'

Kif: 'And if Sasuke Uchiha loses to Kiva, he becomes the victim of a violent chain attack like Shadow the Hedgehog was after losing the No Holds Barred title to Ghost Rider.'

Greg: 'Now onto our major matches for tonight: our three main events. First, Daffy Duck & Donald Duck have promised to put up or shut up in the last match of their rivalry, known as Battle of the Ducks III!'

Kif: 'Here's how it all came about!'

--xxx--

_**The OneShot - Battle of the Ducks I...**_

_Back in the ring, Donald fights back with a big sidekick on Daffy as he comes off the ropes. Donald lifts up Daffy for a cradle piledriver, Daffy counters out with a back body drop and Donald gets in a huge superkick. Donald covers, but only gets a two count. Donald is shocked. Donald puts Daffy up on the corner. Daffy knocks Donald off, Daffy jumps and he nails Donald with a big flying elbow to the jaw. Daffy covers, but only gets a two count. Donald counters Daffy into a single boston crab as Daffy came off the ropes. Daffy tries to counter that into a boston crab of his own, Donald prevents it and Daffy slingshots Donald into the corner. Daffy hits Donald with a big running bulldog, springboards off the ropes, Donald puts up his knees, Daffy catches himself and Daffy applies the crab he was looking for. Suddenly, out from under the ring, King Mickey gets up on the ring apron, going after Daffy. Daffy knocks out the King, rolls up Donald, Donald kicks out of it and as Daffy flies towards the ropes Mickey nails him with his keyblade. Donald covers and gets the pinfall._

_Megaman: 'Here is your winner of the Battle of the Ducks, DONALD DUCK!'_

_**Second Night Stand - Battle of the Ducks II...**_

_As Donald turned back towards the action, Daffy was behind him and finally got Arabian Tombstone that he had been looking for. However, instead of going for the pin, he left the ring and rolled Mickey into the ring. After dropped the Undisputed Champion with a Arabian Tombstone, Daffy turned around and was scooped up by Donald who landed a huge running Most Valuable Finisher (Island Driver, one of Samoa Joe's specials). Donald covered Daffy and hooked the leg as the referee counted the three to end the first fall._

_Megaman: 'The winner of the first fall, DONALD DUCK!'_

_--xxx--_

_With both toons teetering on the top of the ladder, Donald jumped over Daffy and attempted his counterpart's Arabian Powerbomb but Daffy held on at the top. Sylvester hit Donald with a steel chair and he let go. Daffy reached up and grabbed the briefcase, which tied the match one fall apiece._

_Megaman: 'The winner of the second fall, DAFFY DUCK! The match is now tied one fall apiece, which calls for the steel cage to be lowered.'_

_--xxx--_

_Once again, Daffy lifted the chair above his head and connected with Donald's head. Finally, he released Donald's arms and pulled him in, setting up the Arabian Tombstone Piledriver. With the chair placed on the canvas, Daffy smashed through and hit the finisher. Daffy then looked straight at the fans and began climbing the cage. _

_He stood right at the top and signalled for the Ducksault. _

_Squidward: 'HO-' _

_Greg: '-LY-' _

_Everyone: '-SHIT!' _

_Daffy hit the Ducksault with such devastation that the ring shook. He rolled around for a while, trying to get the feeling back in his gut before covering Donald for the 1-2-3. _

_Megaman: 'Here is your winner of the third fall, and at 2 falls to 1, the winner of Battle of the Ducks 2, DAFFY DUCK!'_

_--xxx--_

_**Project X - The night after Three Chains of Destiny...**_

_Daffy shook his head at the crowd who, like him, were sick to death of Donald's constant interference in Goofy's match with Sylvester. Taking matters into his own hands, Daffy snuck up behind Donald and smashed him in the face with a Vandaminator! In the ring, Goofy loaded up Sylvester with the Tigerbomb, but he saw Donald's plight on the outside and stopped his attack. Once he turned to face Sylvester, he was levelled by the Black Cat Turnaround and pinned 1-2-3._

_Megaman: 'Here is your winner, SYLVESTER THE CAT!'_

_Once Goofy and Sylvester had left, Daffy rolled into the ring with a microphone, not taking his eyes off of Donald on the outside._

_Daffy: 'You know, you're dispicable! And as I see it, we're 1-1 in scores, so why don't we change that and see who gets the last laugh at Fury of Kiva... in Battle of the Ducks III, a hardcore match!'_

_Donald: 'You're on!'_

_--xxx--_

_**Fury of Kiva - Battle of the Ducks III...**_

_--xxx--_

Greg: 'Now onto our second of three main events tonight, a match I am going to be in! Me and Team CSI have got some ninjas to whoop up and down that ring in an Endless Strike match! An over-the-top-rope team battle royal challenge! This war between the CSIs and the MK Ninjas has gone on for way too long, and we intend on ending it... hopefully ending them in the process!'

Squidward: 'Our main man Greg Sanders, with Gil Grissom, Danny Messer, Horatio Caine, Warrick Brown, Mac Taylor, Eric Delko & Nick Stokes go up against Scorpion, Sub Zero, Reptile, Smoke, Ermac, Rain, Cyrax & Sektor in this 16-man melee!'

Kif: 'Do come back alive, Greg... I don't wanna' be stuck announcing with my old boss again!'

Greg: 'Lets hope that never happens, Kif! I'm going to guarantee it right now! The ninjas are going down!'

Squidward: 'Now that the unpleasantry has been dispensed with, lets talk about our final main event tonight, the Undisputed World Heavyweight championship match between Bugs Bunny and King Mickey. The King of Kings has been chasing this opportunity since he lost the title at _Khaos In Kyoto _in the Ultimate Elimination Chamber match. Let's take you back!'

--xxx--

_**The OneShot - The inaugral title match for the Undisputed World title...**_

_Homer booted Bugs in the head and out of the ring. Homer set up a table in the middle of the ring and attempted to put Mickey away with the Superbomb, but Mickey reversed it and put Homer through the table with the Frankensteiner. Mickey looked at the crowd and then marched towards the ropes, springboards off and smashes Homer with the Disney Cannonbomb. But the King wasn't done yet as he dragged Homer's carcass to his feet, grabbed his Keyblade and planted Simpson with the Keyblade Sweep DDT. Mickey crawled over, hooked Homer's massive leg and listened as Kurt Angle counted the 1-2-3._

_Megaman: 'Ladies & Gentlemen, here is your winner and FIRST-EVER Undisputed Heavyweight champion of the World, KING MICKEY MOUSE!'_

_**Second Night Stand - Ambulance Match for the Undisputed World title...**_

_Bugs Bunny hit Mickey with one of the monitors at the announcers table ringside. Bugs hit a big elbowdrop off the top rope onto Mickey who was on the Announce Table, smashing it to pieces. Bugs left through the crowd and Mickey chased after. The match continued backstage which saw Bugs beat down Mickey with a kendo stick, use an SUV to knock out Mickey into a glass window of a security booth and then call an ambulance on a walkie talkie. Bugs put Mickey on a stretcher, but Mickey fought back and they eventually brawled back into the entranceway in the arena where the other ambulance was at. Mickey tossed Bugs into the ambulance many times. Bugs fought back with a DDT on the ground and a few shots to the head on Mickey with a trash can. Bugs put the trash can in front of Mickey's face, jumped off the amublance and dropkicked it into his face. They both brawled into the ambulance, but Mickey fought back again and nailed the Keyblade Sweep DDT on Bugs on the ground. He smiled before looking into the ambulance for help... and his Head of Security Tyzonn was there. Tyzonn helped lift the unconscious challenger into the ambulance and shut the doors, meaning Mickey retained the title._

_Megaman: 'The winner of the Ambulance match... and STILL UCW Undisputed World Heavyweight champion, MICKEY MOUSE!'_

_Mickey and Tyzonn oversaw the ambulance leave before going back to the ring to celebrate._

_**Khaos In Kyoto - The Ultimate Elimination Chamber match...**_

_Bugs reentered the ring as it was down to the final two, both rivals, one looking to keep in the gold the other looking to win it. The two circled each other and locked up. Mickey got Bugs in a headlock. Mickey whipped Bugs into the ropes, but Bugs took down Mickey was a flying shoulder. Bugs tried for the Bunny Bomb but Mickey was ready. Mickey then landed a spinning heel kick. _

_Mickey then bounced off the ropes and connected with a body splash, which only got him a two count. Mickey tried for the Keyblade Sweep DDT, but Bugs blocked the attempt. The two then locked up again. Bugs got Mickey in a headlock this time, and he took Mickey down with a bulldog. Bugs tried for Bunny Bomb again but Mickey flipped Bugs over his back. _

_Mickey then bounced off the ropes and took down Bugs with a dropkick. Mickey then tried for the Keyblade Sweep DDT but Bugs flipped him over his back. Bugs then went to the top rope but Mickey caught him and from out of nowhere hit his finisher the Keyblade Sweep DDT. Performing the move that fast, and the match in whole took a lot out of Mickey. _

_He crawled over to Bugs and put his arm on his chest but only got a two. Mickey was back up trying for the Keyblade Sweep DDT again, but this time Bugs reversed it into his finisher the Bunny Bomb. Bugs covered Mickey but somehow Mickey kicked out. The fans were all on their feet, eager to see Bugs bring home the gold. The two were back up and now trading punches. _

_Bugs was the first to miss and Mickey took him down with a clothesline. Mickey tried to hit Bugs with his own finisher, but Bugs blocked it and tried to hit Mickey with his own finisher, but Mickey reversed that and hit a devastating super kick. _

_Mickey then climbed to the top rope and waited for Bugs to get up. When he was and Bugs turned around Mickey jumped, but in a unprecedented turn of events, Bugs flipped into a rage and caught Mickey in the powerbomb position, and delivered his Bunny Bomb finisher, the crowd going nuts. Bugs then covered Mickey and got the 1-2-3. Bugs Bunny had become the new Undisputed champion!_

_King Mickey has been eliminated._

_Megaman: 'Here is your winner and NEW UCW Undisputed Heavyweight champion of the World, BUGS BUNNY!'_

_**Project X - The Road to Three Chains of Destiny...**_

_Mickey walked into the room._

_DJ: 'Just say what you need to.'_

_Mickey: 'Okay... Armington is dead meat at Three Chains. I will see to that... and then I'm challenging for my title!'_

_DJ: 'So you want a UCW Undisputed title match at Fury of Kiva?'_

_Mickey: 'In so many words._

_**Three Chains of Destiny - King Mickey triumphs against his nemesis...**_

_Alex, in all his fury, stomped over to Mickey and put him in Piledriver position, the referee trying to stop it. But Alex pushed him down, and was nailed with an out-of-sight low blow. With Alex down in the center of the ring, Mickey motioned towards the turnbuckle, all of the UCW, CWF and CASZ fans egging him on. Mickey climbed the ropes and soared through the air with a 540 Disney Cannonbomb, but Armington moved. Mickey landed hard and flopped around like a fish out of water; he was in so much pain._

_Armington taunted the crowd and went to the apron, waiting for Mickey to slowly recover. He then attempted the Flight of the Dragon, but Mickey caught him in midair with a moonsault kick to the gonads. On pure adrenaline, Mickey ascended to the top rope once again and this time added more rotations to his finisher, making it a 1080 Disney Cannonbomb. He held his back in pain, but managed to drape his arm over Armington for the 1-2-3._

_Megaman: 'The winner of fall number three and winner of the match two victories to one, KING MICKEY!'_

_**Project X - The night after Three Chains of Destiny...**_

_Mickey: 'Bugs, I came out here tonight to come tell you my designs for our championship match at Fury of Kiva! First off, I made a conscious decision to include in the contract that if my troops get involved in any way, shape or form, then I will never be able to step foot in a UCW ring again. Ever.'_

_Bugs: 'So you're telling me, doc, that after all the self-serving stunts and sneak attacks, that you're doing something honorable? Don't make me laugh.'_

_Mickey: 'If you don't believe me, then watch me at Fury of Kiva. I want to change... so at the PPV, I set all my servants free from the Disney Kingdom!'_

_Mickey was being cheered by the UCW fans for his good decisions. Bugs looked physically sick by the fans' direction of faith, so he took a wrong turn and blindsided Mickey from behind. He whacked the King of Kings from behind repeatedly with the title belt._

_Donald, Goofy & Tyzonn rushed down to ringside, but Mickey glanced at them and shook his head, telling them to get lost. As the beating took place, Tyzonn was torn between following his King's orders and saving his King from a brutal beating._

_**Project X - The go-home show before Fury of Kiva...**_

_Bugs Bunny finished Bart Simpson off with the Bunny Bomb on a steel chair and flipped off the crowd who were no longer supporting him. Then 'King of Kings' hit and the roof blew off as Mickey Mouse made his return after three weeks of injury. Mickey bolted towards the ring, but Bugs bailed. Bugs would have hell to pay, come the PPV._

--xxx--

_**A/N: Chapter One is done and Fury of Kiva is underway! This preshow just goes down some of the matches on the card (I neglected to mention a few of them)!**_

_**Next Up: Chapter Two will play host to the first match of the night as the Dragon World Order kick the show off in style, sending Jake Long and Meowth into battle against Team Rush Hour in a Tag Team challenge! Later, barks!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Fist On! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	2. Team Rush Hour versus the dWo

**Chapter 2: Team Rush Hour (Lee & Carter) versus The Dragon World Order ('American Dragon' Jake Long & Meowth).**

Squidward: 'Ladies and gentlemen, one and all, welcome to UCW _Fury of Kiva_, live on PPV! I'm Squidward Tentacles, joined as always by Greg Sanders and Kif Kroker... and we're live in Miami, Florida at the MIA Entertainment Center! Tonight, King Mickey attempts to regain the UCW Undisputed Heavyweight champion of the World against the one who took it from him, Bugs Bunny, who became so obsessed with getting the championship away from Mickey Mouse that he has turned on the very fans who helped him get there!'

Greg: 'I don't like Bugs' chances... he's now walking into hostile territory! Even though Mickey has said that Tyzonn and the rest of Team Disney aren't to serve his every whim anymore, Mickey still has the advantage of the fans' support! But that's not the only matchup on the card... I'm going to be in action, along with seven other pissed-off CSIs when we go 8-on-8 with the MK Ninjas in an Endless Strike match!'

Kif: 'Now, Greg, there's no point in getting angry until you get in the ring with them! And the goal of the match is to throw them over the top rope as opposed to beating them down to a bloody pulp. But anyway, we also have the official UCW debuts of Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki and Ozzy Mofeta along with an Ultimate X match for the King of Anime championship! Charizard and Guyver are out... Naruto Uzamaki and Flamedramon are in! Shinji Ikari defends the title against those two and the man he retained the title against at _Three Chains of Destiny_, Nero!'

Squidward: 'And connected to that match is Sasuke Uchiha, who, if he can win, will enter Ultimate X and be in with a chance at becoming the King of Anime champion. But he has a tall order when he faces Kamen Rider Kiva in one-on-one competition!'

Greg: 'Kiva did us proud in the Survivor Series match... and if he wins in this contest, he gets to beat the holy crap out of Sasuke with a long chain for five minutes flat!'

Kif: 'But for now, here's Megaman with the official introductions for our opening match of the evening!'

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, your opening contest of _Fury of Kiva _is a tag team attraction and it is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Dragon World Order, MEOWTH and 'AMERICAN DRAGON' JAKE LONG!'

The Dragon World Order weren't having a very good month. At _Three Chains of Destiny_, all four members met the Digimon Union in a War Games Elimination match... and they all promptly tapped out to the Figure Four Leglock at the same time. Meowth was mostly at fault, because he came in and instinctly hit Long and Chris Griffin with crescent kicks after being on a roll. Jake Long repeatedly chastised Meowth on the way to the ring, to which Meowth completely protested. He soon realised that he was protesting his leader and gave up trying to reason with the Dragon.

Megaman: 'And their opponents, from Hong Kong and Los Angeles, California respectively, at a total combined weight of 419lbs, Inspector Lee, Detective James Carter, TEAM RUSH HOUR!'

_Adrenaline Rush _played and out came the East-West combination of Carter & Lee of the _Rush Hour _trilogy once again. Carter seemed more energetic than he did when the team debuted at _Internet Incident_. Lee was just plain old Lee as always... down to business.

Both teams seemed ready to start and the referee motioned to ring the bell, but then... _Fight the Power _by KoRn and Xzibit hit. Team xXx had arrived. They both were carrying steel chairs and Xander Cage had a microphone in his other hand.

Xander: 'You know... since we were defeated by the Ninjas at _Khaos in Kyoto_, we haven't been featured that much here in UCW. Now, I look in the ring and all I see is the world's most disturbing case of smooching going on! Hey, Long, you do know there's laws against animal abuse?'

Jake Long was not at all happy about that joke.

Xander: 'And as for Lee & Carter, we'd respect you... but you're cops, so forget it. This match will just be boring as it is, so referee, why don't we make it a triple threat match?'

D-Train: 'And if you don't like it, then you're about to get xXx'd!'

The referee agreed with Xander's idea and rang the bell as Team xXx dropped their chairs to run into the fray. This triple threat match was underway. As soon as the bell rings Xander and Meowth go to lock up. Xander is able to get the advantage and lock in a head lock on Meowth.

Meowth drives a couple of elbows into the side of Xander and then attempts to lift him up for a back body drop, but Xander forces himself down and delivers a bulldog to Meowth. Xander then lifts up Meowth and Irish whips him into the ropes. Xander then catches Meowth and delivers a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker.

Xander keeps Meowth stretched across his knee as Darius goes to the top rope and delivers a leg drop to Meowth. Xander then lifts up Meowth for a vertical suplex. Xander then moves over to the ropes, drops Meowth down on the top rope midsection first, and then delivers the vertical suplex.

Xander then goes and tags Darius into the match. Darius enters and Meowth is on his knees pleading with Darius. Darius has no part of this as he grabs Meowth by the hair and starts delivering start shots to the face. After about four of these the ref is finally able to stop Darius from delivering the closed fist punches.

This gives Meowth enough time to get up and rake Darius in the eyes. Meowth then delivers a knee strike to the midsection of Darius. Meowth then lifts Darius onto his shoulder, takes him to the corner where Long is, and delivers snake eyes, dropping Darius on the turnbuckle covering.

Meowth then tags Long into the match. Long enters the match, grabs hold of Darius, and then launches him shoulder first into the ring post. Darius is not seated in the corner and Long is stomping a mud hole in him. Long then starts to choke Darius with his boot. Long then backs off and charges, driving his knee into the face of Darius.

Long tries this again, but this time Darius moves and all Long's knee connects with is turnbuckle. Darius then goes over and tags Carter into the match. Carter enters on fire, taking down Long with an arm drag, followed by clothesline. Carter then tries for his finisher, but Long is able to elbow his way out of it, only to have Carter bring him down and deliver a DDT.

Carter then whips Long into the corner. Carter then climbs to the middle ropes and starts the punches on Long, with the crowd counting along the way. At eight is when Carter stops and climbs down. He then delivers three shots to Long with his elbow. Carter then tries to bulldog Long out of the corner, only to have Long fight out of is and push Carter out of the corner.

Carter landed sitting upright so Long charges and kick Carter in the back of the head. It looks like Long is ready to tag Meowth back in, when out of nowhere Meowth tags Lee into the match, which is legal in a triple threat tag match. Lee then lifts up Carter and whispers something to him. Carter then taps Lee and he falls down.

Carter then covers Lee, only to have all four other men stop the attempt. Once the other for are back on the ring apron, Lee and Carter go and tag Long and Meowth into the match. The two partners are stunned by what just happened, as Lee and Carter leave the ring. Meowth and Long enter the ring and try to tag Lee and Carter in, but they jump down to the arena floor.

They then try to tag Xander and Darius, but the extremists do the same thing. Meowth and Long were now both legal, they would have to face-off. So the partners then circle each other and lock up. Long gets Meowth in a headlock and whips him into the ropes. Long ducks down but Meowth is ready for it, kicking Long in the face and then taking him to the ground with a jumping clothesline.

Meowth tries to lift Long but Long is able to land a jawbreaker. Long then tries to show off his fighting styles, but Meowth proves why he is one of the best, blocking every attempt from Long and flattening him with his superior martial arts skills. Meowth notices the four others back on the apron and tries to tag them in but again they jump down, and any time Meowth or Long try it the same thing happens.

Meowth is now frustrated by this, and it allows Long to trip Meowth and then lock in a Boston crab. Meowth is trying to get to the ropes but Long won't let him. Long is getting frustrated and yells at Meowth, "IF YOU TAP WE GET THE WIN." Of course Long said this too loud as the other four immediately break the submission hold.

The four men went back outside the ring when Meowth tapped Long, Long fell down and Meowth covered him. Only problem was that Meowth's feet were to close to the ropes and Lee pulled him out. Lee and Carter doubled team Meowth outside the ring while Xander and Darius doubled team Long inside the ring.

After their double team on Meowth, Lee had Carter place Meowth back in the ring as he went to stand on the ring apron. Carter then held up Meowth and had him tag Lee into the match, making him the legal person along with Long. Lee then entered and he and Carter tossed Meowth out of the ring.

Lee then turned his attentions to Long, as he pushed Xander and Darius out of the way and started beating on Long. Xander and Darius took exception to this and lifted up Lee and tried for their tag finisher, only to have Lee fight out, bang the extremists' heads together, and send them out of the ring.

As Lee admired his work Long was able to sneak up on Lee and roll him up, getting a two count. Long then tried for his finisher, only to have Lee reverse the attempt and hit his Gory Bomb finisher, the Welcome to Chinatown. Instead of covering him however he tagged Carter in. Carter then lifted up Long and hit his finisher, the L.A. Heights.

Carter covered Long but the extremists broke up the pin attempt. It was now a four way brawl. Carter and Lee had control until some cockiness entered the plan, which allowed for the extremists to capitalize and hit their finishers. Xander hit Lee with his impossible finisher, the Superman Seatgrab Barrel Roll Bomb, while Darius hit Carter with his Death Valley Driver finisher, the Bullet D-Train.

The extremists then sent their opponents outside the ring, only to remember that Long was still in the ring. The extremists then lifted him up and hit their tag finisher, the 540 Faceplant. Darius then exited the ring and brought Carter back into the ring and Darius made him tag Xander into the match.

Xander then covered Long as Darius got rid of Carter, which allowed Meowth to enter the ring and break up the pin attempt on Long. Meowth then tried for his finisher on Xander, only to have Darius break up the attempt. Darius and Xander then hit the 540 Faceplant on Meowth.

Meanwhile Carter was now back up and he climbed to the top turnbuckle and got the extremists' attention. This seemed like a bad idea, as they were ready for whatever Carter had planned. What they weren't ready for was Lee, who jumped back into the ring and kicked Darius in the back of the head.

When Xander was distracted Carter jumped, downing Xander with a crossbody block. Lee and Carter then tried for their finisher, the East-West Disconnection, only to have Xander and Darius fight out of them. The extremists then tossed the two out of the ring. Long and Meowth then entered the ring and delivered a sneak attack to the extremists.

Knowing that Xander was the legal man along with the American Dragon, Meowth took Darius and tossed him out of the ring onto Carter and Lee. Meowth then took Xander and hit his crucifix bomb finisher, the Feline Insanity, followed by Long hitting his backflip DDT finisher, the Dragon's Breath.

Long then covered Xander but Xander somehow kicked out. The Dragon World Order could not believe that Xander had kicked out of the finishers. Meowth and Long then whipped Xander into the corner. Meowth then whipped Long into the corner, crushing Xander, and once Long moved Meowth did the same thing.

The two partners celebrated, totally missing Carter slap Xander on the back for a tag. Long and Meowth then hit Xander with the 540 Faceplant. Long covered him but the ref wouldn't count the pin. The ref then said that Xander wasn't the legal man and that he was, pointing to the corner where Carter was.

Carter jumped as soon as they turned, taking both out with a crossbody. Carter covered Long but Darius broke up the pin attempt. Darius then helped Xander up and they hit Carter with the 540 Faceplant. Lee then tried to help his partner, only to have Xander and Darius hit him with the 540 Faceplant.

However while Xander and Darius were dealing with Lee they missed Meowth place Long over Carter. The ref then counted the 1-2-3, counting the three just as Xander and Darius finished the 540 Faceplant on Lee.

Megaman: 'Here are your winners, MEOWTH and JAKE LONG, THE DRAGON WORLD ORDER!'

Xander and Darius couldn't believe what just went down, watching as the smug dWo members exited the ring. Xander looked at D-Train and they shrugged their shoulders, rushing after Long & Meowth soonafter. Xander smashed Long's head off the ringpost while Darius tossed Meowth into the guardrail hardway. Xander climbed the top turnbuckles, looking to do something innovative with his steel chair. Xander placed the chair underneath his legs and then sideflipped, smashing right on top of Jake Long's head with impact. Meanwhile, Darius sat Meowth on a chair beside the guardrail and after getting the crowd whipped into a frenzy, nailed the old Ole Kick through the guardrail, ripping the poster in two.

The dWo had won the match, but Team xXx had acquired the last laugh. _Fight the Power _played again as the cameras went backstage.

_Backstage_

Lola: 'I'm here with the reigning UCW Undisputed World Heavyweight champion Bugs Bunny, who will be defending his championship tonight against the superstar he won it from, King Mickey Mouse!'

Bugs: 'A lot of people have said that after _Three Chains of Destiny_, I turned on UCW's fans. I'm here tonight to say that it's not true... you all turned on me. You all betrayed _me_! In this company, it is sacrelige to even comtemplate being on Mickey's side and I don't believe his B.S. for one bit. Tonight, I have a message for all who follow him and even Mickey himself... Mickeymania will never again run wild, not as long as I carry this championship belt over my shoulder, doc! And not only that, I put an end to the myth that is Mickey Mouse!'

--xxx--

_**A/N: There's your first match of Fury of Kiva, with Team Rush Hour and the Dragon World Order scheduled to go 2-on-2, but Team xXx adding an extra pair to that quartet! The dWo slithers out with the win by the skin of their teeth, but Team xXx doesn't let them get away unscathed! Also, Bugs Bunny tells his side of the story with Mickey becoming a fan favorite once again... and not sharing kind words for the fans in the process!**_

_**Next Up: Its the UCW debut of 'Soul Reaper' Ichigo Kurosaki as he goes one-on-one with Max Goof after his attack on Danny Phantom at Three Chains of Destiny! Later, barks!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Fist On! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	3. Ichigo Kurosaki versus Max Goof

**Chapter 3: 'The Soul Reaper' Ichigo Kurosaki versus Max Goof.**

Squidward: 'Last month, _Three Chains of Destiny_ turned out to be a momentus occasion for the four companies that participated. The CWF won the 4-way Champions' match while UCW, with the help of Kamen Rider Kiva, won the Survivor Series match by last pinning Danny Phantom with Kiva's destructive Darkness Moon Break finisher. Someone who was not happy with Phantom after that match was Ichigo Kurosaki. Take a look.'

--xxx--

_**Three Chains of Destiny, after the Survivor Series match...**_

_Team UCW were jubilant and came down to celebrate, but the lights turned off. When they returned, Kiva had disappeared. In the ring, Ichigo & Danny Phantom argued over the loss. Kurosaki was irate that Danny had been the one pinned and Danny was irate that Kurosaki hadn't been there to stop it. Done talking, Ichigo picked up Danny Phantom and planted him with the Reaper Slam, drawing boos from all parts of the crowd._

_**DJ Diddy Dog's announcement on Project X...**_

_DJ: 'I have signed three new superstars to contracts here in UCW and they shall be apart of Fury of Kiva. First of all, Eddie Mofeta Jr.'s brother Ozzy Mofeta, shall be making his debut against Milhouse Van Houten! Secondly, Terra will be defending the Queen of Chaos title against 'Shinigami Original' Rukia Kuchiki... and finally, after his actions at Three Chains of Destiny and his desire to be the very best in the business, CWF superstar Ichigo Kurosaki has signed a non-exclusive agreement and shall be in a match where there's an open contract, which I hold in my hand!'_

_This is the New Shit began to play. Max Goof made his entrance, not very happy considering King Mickey has decided to 'set him free' so to speak after confronting the paranoid UCW Undisputed champion Bugs Bunny._

_DJ: 'What do you want, Max?'_

_As Max went to talk, the fans began cheering and chanting 'Max!' repeatedly in the fashion of that when his high school friends supported him after Max had crashed a school assembly with his Powerline tribute act._

_Max: 'Boss... I can call you that since Mickey doesn't want me to call him that anymore... it seems a lot of stuff is going down with those three signing contracts to compete here and all and more power to them if they want to compete here. Rukia, a true force to be reckoned with. Ozzy, well, if that kid causes trouble, then his opponent is going to throw down for UCW. And as for Ichigo Kurosaki... an angry soul in need of violent satisfaction... he wants an open contract on his match. To my knowledge, I guess he believes that nobody is man enough to face him at Fury of Kiva... and being that he was the only one not pinned at Survivor Series on the CWF team, he may be right. __**Man**__ being the keyword...'_

_DJ: 'What's your point?'_

_Max: 'Let's see if Ichigo can handle someone GOOF enough to take him on! I will go to extreme heights! I shall shoot chairs in his direction! I will do anything to win... and at Fury of Kiva, the Soul Reaper gets GOOFED!'_

_Max took the contract pen, pricked his finger on the nib and extracted some of his blood into the pen. He set the contract down on the table and signed it with the same pen, making the match at Fury of Kiva official in his own blood._

--xxx--

Greg: 'Max is going to have a tall order, because Ichigo has both a short, but devastating track record... and an even shorter temper.'

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this next contest is scheduled for one fall with a 30-minute time limit! Introducing first, now hailing from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 210lbs, he is MAX GOOF!'

_Beat It _by Fall Out Boy, Max's new music, played all over the arena. Max made his entrance into the arena, breakdancing all over the ramp. He had a new look as well; his black hair complimented by red streaks in it and a tribal-like tattoo under his left eye. He danced all around the ring to the fans' delight before he rolled into the ring and bowed before them. He discarded his purple tye-dyed hat and jacket, awaiting his opponent. _Ichirin No Hana _by High & Mighty Color flared up as did the fans' distaste for Ichigo Kurosaki.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, from Japan, weighing in at 236lbs and representing the Soul Reapers, ICHIGO KUROSAKI!'

Ichigo, wearing his hollow mask, walked onto the ramp and stabbed Zangetsu into the ground on the side of the ramp before moving his eyes back to Max in the ring. Ichigo wasn't very well-liked in this arena with only a few diehard fans in Ichigo's corner tonight.

Once the bell rung the crowd at the arena was stunned when Ichigo actually offered his hand to Max for the young Goof to shake it. Max would have none of this though as he slapped Ichigo's hand away, drove his knee into Ichigo's midsection, and sent the shinigami to the mat with a DDT.

Max then bounced off the ropes and delivered a body splash to Ichigo. Max hooked Ichigo's leg but Ichigo kicked out at two. Once Ichigo was on one knee Max charged, delivering a knee to the head of Ichigo and following it up with a neckbreaker.

Max again covered Ichigo, but again Ichigo kicked out at two. Max then started to lift Ichigo, but the shinigami raked Max's eyes and then delivered an inverted backbreaker, ending Max's momentum for a second. Ichigo then got down on the mat and locked in an armbar on the grounded Max.

Max though was able to fight back to his feet, lift up Ichigo and send him to the mat with a back suplex. Max then lifted Ichigo up onto his shoulder, looking to end things early with his finisher, but Ichigo was able to fight off of Max's shoulders, hitting a sit-down rear mat slam on Max.

Ichigo hooked Max's leg but Max kicked out at two. Ichigo then bounced off the ropes and dropped his knee across Max's face. Ichigo tried this one more time, but this time Max moved as Ichigo drove his knee into the mat. With Ichigo still on his knees after the miss, Max delivered a quick kick to the head, sending Ichigo to the mat.

Max then lifted Ichigo up and whipped him into one of the corners. Max then charged towards Ichigo, delivering a corner clothesline and then bulldogging Ichigo to the mat. Max then headed up to the top rope and connected with a frog splash.

Max then covered Ichigo but Ichigo was able to kick out at two. Max then started to lift Ichigo but Ichigo delivering multiple forearm shots to Max's midsection to stop his progress. Then Ichigo set Max up for his frontflipping version of Max's Goof Driver finisher, the Spirit's Release, but Max was able to somehow block the hold in mid-move, being able to land on his feet with Ichigo on his back.

Max then just dropped down, sending Ichigo back first to the mat with Max still on top of him. Max moved himself around and hooked Ichigo's leg from a cover but Ichigo kicked out at two. Max then lifted Ichigo onto his shoulder, this time hitting his kneeling belly-to-belly piledriver finisher, the Goof Driver, on the shinigami.

Max then covered Ichigo, but they were too close to the ropes and Ichigo was able to get a foot on the bottom rope. Max then went out to the ring apron, only to flip back in, hitting an amazing slingshot somersault leg drop. Max then pulled Ichigo away from the ropes and covered him, but still only got a two.

Max then lifted Ichigo up and whipped him into the ropes. Max then ducked down, but Ichigo was able to stop himself and grab Max's head and drive it into his knee. Ichigo then lifted Max up onto his shoulders, as Ichigo tried to hit Max with his Spirit's Release, but Max was able to reverse the attempt and deliver a reverse DDT to Ichigo.

Max then lifted up Ichigo and whipped him into the ropes. Max ducked down as he lifted Ichigo up and over him with a back body drop. As Ichigo starts to get up Max bounces off the ropes and tries for a dropkick, but Ichigo is able to side step it as Max hits the mat. Ichigo then grabs Max's leg, using them to flip himself over Max and to apply a back to belly pin attempt.

Max was able to stop the pin at two by lifting himself and Ichigo off of the mat. Max is then able to turn Ichigo around and deliver a DDT to the Soul Reaper. Max then covered Ichigo, but Ichigo again kicked out at two. Max then start to lift Ichigo, but Ichigo was able to rake Max in the eyes, lift him up and deliver a spinebuster. Ichigo then lifts Max up and tries for the Spirit's Release again, but again Max is able to block the attempt as he lifts Ichigo up and over, delivering another back body drop to the shinigami.

Max then bounces off the ropes, hitting a leg drop, and then proceeds to the go the submission route, locking in a head scissors. Ichigo is able to get his hands on Max's leg and starts to separate them, but once they finally are separated Max is able to drive the heel of his boot into the back of Ichigo's head.

Max then lifts Ichigo up and delivers a powerslam. Max then bounces off the ropes but Ichigo is able to catch him and deliver a thunderous powerslam of his own. Ichigo then bounces off the ropes and delivers a corkscrew leg drop to Max.

Ichigo then places Max on his knees and Ichigo connects with a fury of kicks to the midsection and side of Max. Ichigo goes for a Randy Orton-like kick to the head, but at the last second Max is able to catch Ichigo's leg. Max then gets back to his feet with Ichigo's leg still in hand.

Ichigo then tries for a spinning heel kick with his free leg, but Max ducks, forces Ichigo to the mat and locks in a Calgary Crab. Max has the hold locked in the center of the ring, but Ichigo is able to use his power to force his way over to the ropes and get a hold of them, forcing the referee to make Max break the hold.

Max breaks the hold, but sees Ichigo still holding onto the ropes. Max then goes over to Ichigo, grabs his legs, forces him up, breaking his hands grip on the ropes, and dropping him face first on the mat. Max then flips Ichigo over, grabs his legs again, and this time just spins him around.

Max continues with the spin for about 10 seconds before letting go of Ichigo's legs, which sends the shinigami flying across the ring as he crashes to the mat in pain. Max catches his fourth wind and signals for the end. Max lifts Ichigo up in the double underhook and tries for the Goof Driver.

Ichigo though is able to reverse the attempt as he tries for the Spirit's Release. Max is also able to reverse the attempt as he tries for a reverse DDT, but Ichigo delivers a devastating punch to the midsection of Max. Knowing he has has Max reeling, Ichigo pulls out the hollow mask from his gi and envelopes Max's face with it.

Ichigo then sets up Max and hit the Spirit's Release. Ichigo covers Max for the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner, ICHIGO KUROSAKI!'

Ichigo retrieved his Zangetsu and transformed it into a chain-like whip, dragging Max (who still had the mask on) by his throat up the ramp. Goofy tried to save his son from the attack, but Ichigo handily dealt with him using the Spirit's Release on the ramp. He then continued to drag Max backstage.

Squidward: 'Somebody stop Ichigo! He's insane!'

Kif: 'First Danny Phantom at _Three Chains _and now this! Who's going to be his next victim?'

Squidward: 'I'll tell you something! Somebody has a tall order in one of our more interesting matches tonight! Let's send to the back!'

_Backstage_

Lola: 'Thanks, Squidward. Congratulations are in order for Ichigo Kurosaki on winning his first match in UCW! Right now, I'm standing by with Brian Griffin, who attempts to get his job back in our next match, which is the first-ever Jackass Funhouse match against Bam Margera.'

Brian: 'Thank you, Lola... and thanks go to DJ Diddy Dog for giving me the airtime. I'm going to keep this short and sweet so Margera gets the message. I have no problems with you or your boys... you may even have the whole UCW locker room threatening you to keep me away from a contract and I know you're going to do everything to make sure that comes to fruition. But listen to me when I say this: I made a mistake and I paid for it, but if I have to go through any extra punishment without any help, fine. No fur off of my back. I will do whatever it takes to prove to everyone that I am here to stay and here is where my home is. No disrespect to the other companies, but this is home to me. Margera, you have the advantage. Good. I like those odds.'

--xxx--

_**A/N: There's your second match of Fury of Kiva, with Ichigo Kurosaki successfully debuting and destroying Max Goof with his Spirit's Release finisher, but only before beating Max to a bloody pulp! Also, Brian Griffin makes his intentions known, even if he has to do everything by himself!**_

_**Next Up: The Triple Crown World Tag Team titles are on the line! After defeating Brian Griffin & Ace Armington at Three Chains of Destiny, Homer Simpson & Peter Griffin cash in their title shot against WarGreymon & WereGarurumon! Later, peeps!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Fist On! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	4. Tag Team title match

**Chapter 4: UCW Triple Crown World Tag Team championship match - Champions WarGreymon & WereGarurumon versus Homer Simpson & Peter Griffin.**

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this next match is set for one fall and it is for the UCW Triple Crown Tag Team championship of the World! Introducing first, from the Digital World, at a combined weight of 842lbs, they are the reigning and defending UCW Triple Crown World Tag Team champions, WEREGARURUMON AND WARGREYMON!'

The champions were in a very good mood; becoming the Tag champions at _Internet Incident_, defeating the Dragon World Order in a War Games match at _Three Chains of Destiny_ and now coming to the ring bearing a new design for their tag team title belts. All in all, its been a good run of momentum for the digimon champions since they defended the USEW U.S. and World Tag Team titles for the last time against Scorpion & Sub Zero.

Megaman: 'And their opponents, first, from Quahog, Rhode Island, he weighs in at 420lbs, he is PETER GRIFFIN!'

The Family Guy theme hit and Peter made his entrance to the top of the ramp, specifically to soak in the adulation of the crowd. He enjoyed every second of it before he moved his eyes to the champions in the ring. A lot of respect had been shown between the two teams, but that was going to have to be put aside tonight if either team wanted to leave with the belts.

Megaman: 'And his partner, from Springfield, representing the Simpsons, he is the Homing Missile, he is HOMER SIMPSON!'

Homer made his own way down to the ring, also taking in the fans' warm reception. He entered the ring, shook hands with Peter and then did likewise with the champions. WarGreymon wanted to go in first, but WereGarurumon was adamant that he wanted to start, so WarGreymon relented. Homer offered Peter to start and Peter gladly accepted. The referee rang the bell.

Garuru and Peter circled it up, going straight to a tieup. WereGarurumon backed Peter into the corner and the referee ordered to break it. WereGarurumon adhered to the order and tied up with Peter once again. Garuru caught the fat man offguard with a double-leg takedown right into a sharpshooter.

Peter easily rolled out of the hold and caught Garuru with a massive lariat. He pulled Garuru over to the corner where Homer continued the punishment with a snap suplex into a Rising Fallaway Slam. Homer went for the cover, but he only got a two-count. Homer sent Garuru into the ropes to smash him with a big boot, but Garuru countered with a tornado DDT.

Garuru got to the corner and now WarGreymon was in the match. He locked up with Homer and took the advantage with a big punch to the gut. WarGreymon followed it up with a powerbomb and then a Death Valley Driver for a 2-count. Homer rolled out of the ring to regain his bearings, but it wasn't safe as WarGreymon soared over with a plancha suicida that rocked the crowd.

Homer recovered and tagged Peter into the contest. Peter came back in and tied up with WarGreymon, grabbing a side headlock. WarGreymon sent him to the ropes and dropped to the mat, causing Peter to miss his crossbody counter. WarGreymon went over and hooked Peter into an Indian Deathlock variation he calls the Data Damage.

Homer ran in to prevent Peter from tapping out and booted WarGreymon right in the face. WarGreymon got up and was right in Homer's face. They almost came to blows before the referee forced Homer back to the apron. WarGreymon turned his attention back to Peter, who surprised him with a small package for a 2-count.

WarGreymon, startled by Peter's recovery, tagged WereGarurumon back into the match. Garuru smashed into Peter with a spinning wheel kick and then a body splash for a long 2-count. Garuru clamped on the pressure with a sleeper hold for a few minutes and then snapped over in a Curt Hennig-type neckbreaker.

Peter crawled slowly to get to Homer, but WereGarurumon pulled him back and attempted the Garuru Howling Smash. Peter countered and lifted Garuru up for the Chickenbuster. Garuru got out of that and both competitors quickly turned to their corners for solace. A couple of tags later and WarGreymon once again found himself up against Homer Simpson.

There would be no tieup this time as the big guns of each team engaged in a down and dirty fistfight that busted Homer's nose. WarGreymon swung again, but Homer ducked and racked WarGreymon in a Torture Rack. Spinning rapidly, Homer launched WarGreymon and sat down in a massive powerbomb, usually called the Towerhacker Driver.

Garuru interfered so Homer wouldn't get the pin and found himself brawling with Peter out of the ring. WarGreymon caught Homer with a big boot and went to grab a steel chair. He re-entered the ring and went to hit Homer, but the veteran moved out of the way and blasted WarGreymon with a sudden Homing Missile DDT.

On the outside, Peter was hit with a spinning savate kick. Garuru went under the ring and retrieved a table along with a trashcan. He hit Homer in the head with the trashcan and set the table up in the corner of the ring. He went to work on Homer, finally hitting the Garuru Howling Smash. Garuru managed to get WarGreymon to his feet before he suddenly took Peter out with a corkscrew Asai moonsault.

In the ring, WarGreymon got Homer in Terra Nova Driver position and eyed the table with malicious intent. He ran with the double underhook, but Homer slithered out and picked up WarGreymon into the Fisherman's Buster position. Homer twisted his body and blew the table to bits with a crushing Homing Missile DDT.

Peter knocked Garuru down with a hard shot from a singapore cane before going into the ring to help Homer out. Garuru was not far behind, crashing a stop sign into Peter's head and then Homer's head. He pulled Peter to his feet, bolted off the ropes and executed a flying Garuru Howling Smash.

WarGreymon was back to his feet and was directing traffic to WereGarurumon when they were attacked from behind by the Dragon World Order. Meowth hit them both with a Rocket Buster kick, WarGreymon was caught with a Dragon's Breath by Jake Long and WereGarurumon fell victim to Cheeseburger Eddy and Chris Griffin's finisher, the Hold the Onions.

Chris saw his father get up and immediately bailed from the ring. Jake Long, Cheeseburger Eddy & Meowth were wondering why until they turned around and fell right into an assault from the challengers. Homer booted Jake Long out of the ring with a big Yakuza kick, Peter hit Cheeseburger Eddy with the Chickenbuster and Homer topped it all off with the Homer Spike on Meowth.

To make sure the dWo did not interfere any longer, Flamedramon & Rapidmon appeared to get rid of them. Back in the ring, the two teams were at it again. Homer & Peter whipped the champions into the ropes looking for a back body drop, but WarGreymon and WereGarurumon telegraphed the move and rolled through into a double File Island Cloverleaf.

The fat challengers struggled to break free of the crunching holds. Homer got there first and launched WarGreymon from the ring. WereGarurumon saw what was going on, let go of his hold and crushed Homer with the Garuru Howling Smash.

As Garuru leapt onto the top rope for a flying elbow, Peter met him in mid-air and took him down with an amazing hurricanrana. Both competitors crawled to their corner and Peter was tagged in. He stormed in and began to clean house with clotheslines and dropkicks.

But WarGreymon snuck up and hit a chop block leading to the Terra Nova Driver but Peter pushed WarGreymon over the top rope with a back body drop. However, he turned into Garuru's Howling Smash and Garuru covered before Homer could make the save. Luckily for the fat superstars, Peter had the sense to kick out.

Everybody began to brawl in the ring. Respect had been thrown out the window and everything degenerated into a fistfight. Garuru used his kicking skills in battle against Peter while Homer & WarGreymon tested their strength against one another.

Peter then went for a clothesline that nailed Homer. Mad at himself for making that mistake, Peter turned around and fell victim to the Digital Death Drop. WarGreymon covered, but somehow Homer swung around his arm and broke the pin.

The fans in the arena were into it big time. Garuru dragged Homer to his feet, preparing for the Howling Smash, but Homer caught the digimon offguard with a Stone Cold Stunner. WarGreymon tried to help his partner, but ended up being caught by Peter in a Rock Bottom!

Peter looked at Homer and Homer shoved him: 'Peter! GET THE TABLES!'

Peter retrieved some wood from under the ring. They set up a double stack and Homer went for the Homing Missile DDT at the same time Peter lifted WereGarurumon up for the Chickenbuster. While upside down, WarGreymon saw his partner and used his legs to kick WereGarurumon out of the Chickenbuster.

At the same time, he was able to free himself from the Homing Missile DDT. Garuru disposed of Peter with a heel kick and the digimon champions made Homer eat wood with the Warp Digivolution double-team finisher. Garuru covered and got the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Here are your winners and STILL Triple Crown World Tag Team champions, WARGREYMON & WEREGARURUMON!'

DJ Diddy Dog immediately came to the ramp with a microphone in his hand: 'You know, this whole situation between the Digimon, the dWo and Homer & Peter has gotten really out of hand. So I'm going to say this. At our next PPV, _Burst Mode_, there is going to be a Tag Team Turmoil match and it's going to be for the UCW Triple Crown Tag titles! Other teams to be announced, but I'm going to confirm these ones right now! WarGreymon & WereGarurumon, Jake Long & Meowth, Flamedramon & Rapidmon, Chris Griffin & Cheeseburger Eddy, Ed & Double D and... Homer Simpson & Peter Griffin!'

WarGreymon: 'Hold up, boss! That is a great idea, but you may want to make a change. It has been dormant in our souls for a long time, but at _Burst Mode_, me and Garuru... we're going to Digivolve! WarGreymon & WereGarurumon are going to cease to exist at _Burst Mode_... but our Digivolution shall give rise to the warriors known as SHINEGREYMON AND METALGARURUMON!'

Squidward: 'What the heck? The champions are going to Digivolve at _Burst Mode_? Did I hear that right?'

Kif: 'Same thing I heard!'

DJ: 'That's fine and dandy with me! So its on! A Tag Team Turmoil match for the Triple Crown Tag Team titles!'

_Backstage_

Lola: 'Lola Bunny once again reporting backstage for UCW and I'm here this time with the man who stands in the way of Brian Griffin's chances of getting his job back in UCW, The Jackass Bam Margera!'

Bam: 'Hey, doll, what's up? You just walked into the locker room of the craziest man alive! It's Bam Margera here with the whole CKY Crew! I got my boys Ryan Dunn, Rake Yohn, Brandon DiCamillo and Brandon Novak here and I have a message to send to Brian Griffin! You ain't got no chance in hell of beating us! You turned on UCW and when you turn on UCW, you turn on me! Not good for your long term health! A Jackass Funhouse match... a match that suits my needs down to a T! I will be doing some crazy stuff during this match, so if you say you can hang, you better back it up! And just so you know, I will never believe you're truly sorry about turning your back on UCW, no matter how many times you say it! I'm coming for your head... and I'm sure these four crazy Jackasses do too! So, you won't be leaving here with a job, because I'm Bam Margera... AND I DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT!'

--xxx--

_**A/N: There's your third match of Fury of Kiva, with the Digimon successfully defending the titles against the unlikely challengers, find out about their next defense and then proclaim that the era of WarGreymon & WereGarurumon is dead... and the Age of ShineGreymon and MetalGarurumon shall begin! (Just for reference, MetalGarurumon is going to be on two legs) Bam Margera also offers his receipt to Brian Griffin's comments from earlier in the night!**_

_**Next Up: Daffy Duck & Donald Duck face off for the final time in Battle of the Ducks III! Also, King Mickey sets his servants free! Later, peeps!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Fist On! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	5. Battle of the Ducks III

**Chapter 5: Battle of the Ducks III - The FINAL match - Daffy Duck vs. Donald Duck.**

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this next contest is the Battle of the Ducks III and it is scheduled for one fall with I Quit rules and no time limit! Introducing first, representing the Looney Tunes and hailing from Looneyland, weighing in at 100lbs, he is the Dark Nightmare, DAFFY DUCK!'

Daffy came as himself this time and wasn't very well-liked in this arena because of his affiliation with Bugs Bunny. Daffy didn't care though, nonchalantly entering the ring without a glance at the crowd.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, representing Kingdom Hearts & Disney, hailing from Disney Castle and weighing in at 77lbs, he is the self-proclaimed Disney MVP, DONALD DUCK!'

_One, Two, you hear the clock tickin'_

_Tick-tock, you're about to stop livin'_

_Tick-tock, I want you to remember me_

_Tick-tock, But I'll leave you with no memory_

_I'M COMIN'!_

Donald found himself on the other side of the fan's cheers and he almost seemed moved by it before he realised Daffy was in the ring and put his gameface on. He promised that his final encounter with Daffy would be an explosive one.

Once in the ring, the referee rang the bell. Donald is ready to go on the offensive as he charges Daffy. Daffy is ready for this and he pulls out a pair of brass knuckles and just clocks Donald in the head, sending him to the mat. Donald didn't even see the shot coming as Daffy's plan worked to perfection.

Daffy then continued his assault, kicking Donald in the head several times. Daffy then bounced off the ropes, looking to hit John Cena's Five Knuckle Shuffle in an attempt to mock the fans, but Donald moved and Daffy's hand hit the mat, crushed by the brass knuckles.

As Daffy tried to get to his feet Donald ended the attempt with a Pele kick. Donald then removed the brass knuckles from Daffy and went outside the ring. He looked under the ring and then grabbed a garbage can. Donald re-entered the ring and nailed Daffy right in the head with the can.

Donald then placed the can over Daffy. He then backed up and charged, looking for a spear, but Daffy drove his fist through the can, nailing Donald in the gut. Daffy then exited the ring and grabbed the steel ring steps. He picked them up over his head and through them back in the ring.

He then took the steps and trapped Donald under them. Daffy then went to the top rope, ready to cause some serious damage, but right when he was about to land, Donald revealed that he put on the brass knuckles, delivering a lethal punch to Daffy.

Donald then picked up Daffy, and then the steps, driving the steeps into the head of Daffy. Daffy goes down and traps Daffy's leg under the steps. Donald then goes to the top rope, but Daffy gets his free leg up, driving his foot into Donald's beak. Both Donald and Daffy were out, having already taken beatings.

Both ducks return to their feet at the same time and begin to trade punches. Donald soon gains the advantage and takes Daffy down. Donald then bounces off the ropes but Daffy is back up and nails Donald in the gut. Daffy tries for his finisher, the Daffy Tombstone Piledriver, but Donald is able to hang on to Daffy's feet and flip him over, hitting a modified version of the Canadian Destroyer that Bam Margera likes to call the Jackassed.

Donald then climbs to the top rope when suddenly out comes Lola Bunny. This distraction is enough for Daffy as he pushes Donald off the top rope, his face smacking against the announce table. Lola Bunny and Daffy started a two-on-one beating of Donald, and the Disney MVP had no way to block it.

Lola Bunny soon trapped Donald's arms behind his back Daffy then grabbed a chair and delivered not one, not two, but three straight chairshots to Donald. Daffy then grabbed a microphone and demanded Donald quit. Donald responded with 'I will never quit!'.

Daffy then just shoved Donald aside and handed the steel chair to Lola Bunny. Daffy then grabbed another chair for himself and it looked like the two were ready for the traditional version of the con-chair-to. Then from out of nowhere came 'The Man of Mercury' Tyzonn and Donald's girlfriend Daisy.

Tyzonn was giving a number to Daffy and Daisy Duck was taking care of Lola Bunny. Tyzonn then hit his Mercury Rising finisher on Daffy while Daisy Duck hit her Princess' Punishment on Lola Bunny. Daisy Duck then placed Lola Bunny over her shoulder and along with Tyzonn they went backstage, making sure this match would end in a fair way.

Donald was now back up and he tried for his finisher, but Daffy blocked the attempt and delivered the Daffy Tombstone Piledriver, right on the steel chair. Daffy was now confident he could get Donald to quit. He grabbed the second chair and tried for the one person con-chair-to, but Donald moved, then chair bounced off the other chair and nailed Daffy with such force, that the his beak went through the chair.

Daffy now had his beak stuck through the steel chair. Donald was then back up and hit his finisher, the Firaga Drop. Donald then went under the ring and started looking for a weapon, and he found a sledgehammer. Daffy's beak was still stuck in the chair as Donald started to beat Daffy's beak with the sledgehammer. Donald continued his attack and then the unthinkable happened, Donald using the sledgehammer broke Daffy's beak off. Daffy let out a huge scream and then yelled 'I quit!'

Megaman: 'Here is your winner of Battle of the Ducks III, DONALD DUCK!'

Donald was elated that he had finally defeated Daffy, and so were the fans that had converted from the Looney Tunes to Disney. He then stopped in his celebration as King Mickey walked down the ramp, congratulating him on his victory. More importantly, the King of Kings had a microphone in his hands.

Mickey: 'Well done, Donald. You have been on a winning roll since _Internet Incident_. It makes me proud to know I have good soldiers in my camp.'

Donald patted his King on the back.

Mickey: 'At this time, I must ask Goofy & Tyzonn to come down to the ring. Max, you get your wounds all healed up and I'll speak to you later.'

Almost solemnly, Goofy & Tyzonn made their way down to the ramp, with Max limping after them.

Mickey: 'Guys, its been a hell of a ride. But a promise is a promise. I will honour my promise to Bugs Bunny tonight. You guys are free to do whatever you want. You're free.'

Tyzonn looked down and then took the microphone.

Tyzonn: 'Mickey... thank you. It does mean a lot to us to get your approval to go out on our own... but let us tell you something, what you just saw is nothing compared to what we'll do if the Looney Tunes get involved in your match later! We'll rip them limb from limb if they even try anything!'

Mickey: 'Tyzonn, Goofy, Max, Donald... I know I said I wanted to go it alone tonight, but if Team Disney is going out tonight, then lets go out with a bang! I shall be watching your match with Spidey & Shocker later with interest while I prepare for the champion. And then, and only if, if the Looney Tunes get involved, I want you to do as much damage as possible. Let Mickeymania run wild one last time! So, in the words of an Immortal, from me to Bugs Bunny, whatcha gonna' do when Mickeymania and the thousands of Mickeymaniacs run wild on you?!'

Team Disney then shared a group hug in the middle of the ring.

_Backstage_

DJ: 'Hello, this is General Manager of UCW, DJ Diddy Dog here with a couple of special announcements. First, because of her recent conduct, Lola Bunny has been transferred from the announcing department into the active wrestlers section and so has Daisy Duck. At _Burst Mode _next month, no matter who wins tonight's Queen of Chaos title match, there shall be a Fatal 4-way match for the Queen of Chaos title! Terra versus Rukia Kuchiki versus Daisy Duck versus Lola Bunny! And that's not all, because at _Burst Mode_, I have a main event that will rock your socks off! Based on a match Sylvester the Cat had during his XLW days, I have created a match known as the Prison of the Afterlife! And in its inaugral showing, two rivals shall collide! While this completely nullifies the 'never-again' stipulation that was on the last match, the team captains shall be Donald Duck and Daffy Duck! And their teammates... well, that's up to them! And as for the backstage announcer gig... I'll sort something out. Now, back to the ring!'

--xxx--

_**A/N: There's your fourth match of Fury of Kiva, with Donald Duck forcing Daffy Duck into submission in their third Battle of the Ducks installment, before finding out they would be captaining teams at **_**Burst Mode**_** in the first-ever Prison of the Afterlife match! Mickey sets his teammates free... but not before they watch his back in the main event! Also, Lola & Daisy Duck's little altercation finds them stuck in the midst of the Queen of Chaos title picture!**_

_**Next Up: Bam Margera and Brian Griffin meet in the Jackass Funhouse, where Brian not only has to overcome Bam, but the CKY Crew as well! Will he grab the contract and come one step closer to getting his job back? Find out in the next exciting chapter of--!**_

_**Wait a minute! Do I really want to rip off the next episode previews of various shows? Later, peeps!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Fist On! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	6. Jackass Funhouse match

**Chapter 6: Jackass Funhouse match - 'The Jackass' Bam Margera with the CKY Crew vs. Brian Griffin.**

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this next contest is the Jackass Funhouse match which is scheduled for one fall with no time limit. The rules of this match are as follows; to start, both competitors will begin in the ring and then start climbing the ladders onto the upper three levels. In each level, including the ring, a key is hidden in a box chained to the corner of a scaffolding. To get to the upper levels, you must use that key to unlock the door. Once at the top, the first one to grab the contract shall be the winner. DJ Diddy Dog has decreed that if Brian Griffin wins this match, he will immediately sign Brian to a UCW deal! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by the CKY Crew, Westchester, Pennsylvania's own, 'The Jackass' BAM MARGERA!'

_He's Bam Margera_

_He loves to skate_

_He also likes to shake things up a bit_

To the sound of his infamous theme tune, Bam rode out on his Element-brand skateboard and frontflipped into the ring.

_Bam Margera... what will he do next?_

Upon hearing this, Bam snatched the microphone and climbed the turnbuckles.

Bam Margera: 'Whatever the FUCK I want!'

The CKY Crew of Ryan Dunn, Rake Yohn, Brandon DiCamillo, Tim Glomb & Brandon Novak followed the hometown boy to the ring and they got a tremendous cheer as well. They would be acting as Bam's personal lumberjacks.

Squidward: 'Presumably, the only ones not cheering for Bam tonight... are the township of Westchester and Don Vito. And his opponent maybe. Oh yeah... that girlfriend he dumped a few years back!'

Kif: 'Don't say her name! Do you want to get collared with a lawsuit?'

Greg: 'Don't look for me to vouch for you in court...'

Squidward: 'Shut up.'

The scaffolds slowly descended over the ring, numerous referees chaining each support beam to a ringpost.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, he hails from Quahog, Rhode Island, he is BRIAN GRIFFIN!'

_The Take Over, The Break's Over _by Fall Out Boy was meant to play... but since Brian was getting the Colin Delaney treatment, as DJ Diddy Dog put it, he would get no music tonight. That got the CKY Crew laughing and the fans' reaction wasn't exactly helping. Taunts of 'Traitor!' and 'Bam's gonna' kill you!' smashed at Brian as he made his way down to the ring, keeping an eye on the CKY Crew before turning his attention to an angry Bam.

Both competitors looked at the structure around them as the referee rang the bell. DiCamillo and Novak quickly scrambled to find the first level key while Dunn & Glomb went after a ladder. They attempted to slide the ladder in to Bam, but Brian baseball slided the ladder into the CKY Crew's face before he was jumped by Bam.

Bam retrieved the ladder and went to work on Brian with a spinning strike. He smashed Brian in the gut several times with the ladder and went to set it up as his crew fumbled around still trying to find the key. Bam called for Glomb several times to hand him a chair and Glomb tossed one up to Bam who was sitting on the ladder.

Bam looked at Brian who was laid on his back and then sideflipped with the chair, hitting Brian with a modified version of the Atomic Arabian Facebuster. That move elicited some of the more creative chants of the evening. Bam was only a little sore after that while Brian was in all amounts of pain.

Progress: Novak had located the key. He opened the box, snatched away the key and tossed it to Bam, who climbed the ladder intent on making it to the next level. Unfortunately for him, Brian was up and tipped the ladder, causing Bam to go sailing into his CKY teammates. Brian noticed the key on the mat and reset the ladder after hooking the keychain to his finger.

He climbed up the one side. Rake Yohn entered the ring and tried to tip it over, but Brian hopped off and gave Yohn a taste of the Rhode Island Driver. Brian climbed again, but was cut off at the pass by Bam. Bam turned Brian upside down and executed the Jackassed.

Bam violently ripped the key off of Brian's finger and called for his crew to lay into Brian on the mat while he climbed to the next level. DiCamillo, Dunn, Glomb & Novak all put the boots to Brian, who managed to fight back and push Novak into the ladder, causing Bam to start hanging onto the scaffold for his life.

Brian reset the ladder in the corner with himself as he went to the top rope. He pushed the ladder forward and caught Bam in a spear on the way down, the two competitors crashing into the ladder on the mat. The fans burst out of their seats and began chanting 'HOLY SHIT!'.

Rake Yohn had recovered and was now pretty pissed off. He re-entered the ring and dragged Brian to his feet, planting him with a Khali Bomb. Glomb helped Bam come back to consciousness and handed him a bottle of mustard. Bam walked over to Rake and suggested he blast Brian with the mustard.

Rake nodded and took the bottle as Bam held Brian up. The plan backfired as Brian mule-kicked Bam right in the nuts, swiped the mustard from Rake and plastered Rake with it. That was a bad move, because Rake's attitude worsens if he's squirted by mustard.

Rake raged and went to attack Brian again, but the dog tripped him over onto the ladders, opened up Rake's pants and squirted the mustard all the way through Rake's jeans. Novak tried to sneak up on Brian, but Brian instead surprised Novak with a tornado DDT. Bam recovered, grabbed Brian's head and delivered a DDT of his own.

Bam called for Dunn to pass him a pair of the rocket skates Johnny Knoxville once wore. He strapped them onto Brian's feet and set them off. They malfunctioned as Bam planned and Brian went crashing into everything that hurt, ending up on the bad side of a massive Bam lariat. Bam set a ladder up again and retrieved the key.

He climbed the ladder and unlocked the door to the first level, climbing up into an epicenter of Jackass-related weapons. Brian began to stir in the ring and slowly climbed the ladder as Bam waited with a tattoo needle. As Brian got up there, Bam smashed the empty inkpot over Brian's head, busting him open, followed by a stab from the needle.

Bam was brutalising Brian with viscous intent, repeatedly bashing the tattoo pen into Brian's head. Bam tossed the pen aside and pulled a paintball gun off the side of the cage wall. But on the other side of the level, Brian grabbed ahold of a handful of powder. As Bam went to shoot Brian at close range, Brian blinded the Jackass with the powder.

Brian grabbed the paintball gun and shot Bam right in the nuts. Having seen it on the titantron, the CKY Crew all cringed before DiCamillo realised Brian was going for the key to the second level. Dunn ascended a ladder he set up and poked his head through the door. Big mistake.

WHAM! Brian swung the door shut on Dunn's head, and he sailed to the mat below, narrowly missing the ladder that tumbled underneath him. Glomb shook his head in disappointment as Brian pulled a golf club off the cage wall and teed off on Bam's head as if it were a golf ball. Brian swung back and then smashed into Bam's nose before he went to find the second floor's access key.

The box was chained to the top left hand corner and Brian went to pull it off, but Bam recovered with the discarded golf club in his hand, lowblowing Brian with it. Brian accidentally pried the box free and Bam stole the key, opening up the second level. He climbed up there all the while Brian was trying to regain his bearings.

Glomb & DiCamillo climbed up into the first level and began laying into Brian with the various Jackass weapons while Bam was free to do whatever he wished on the second level. Glomb went for a clothesline on Brian, but missed and took out DiCamillo. Brian lowblowed Glomb and tossed them both down to the ring, locking the first level door. He reached up and joined Bam on the second level.

Bam had a frying pan in his hands and hit Brian with it repeatedly. Bam motioned to his hometown fans that he was going to finish it, but turned around and received the Rhode Island Driver for his troubles. Brian went for the shopping cart and pulled out a stop sign, going to work on the fallen Jackass' head.

Back on ground level, Glomb and Dunn had driven a truck into the arena with a large swimming pool on the back, just as Brian found the third level key and climbed to the top platform, near where the contract was. But Bam wasn't going to give up without a fight, tossing a baseball at Brian's nuts, which subdued the white dog.

Rake Yohn & Brandon DiCamillo had begun setting up a triple stack of tables, right above the swimming pool. Bam punched Brian in the face with full fury and then went for a crescent kick, but missed and struggled to maintain his balance at the edge of the platform. Brian flipped him around and went for a big-time Rhode Island Driver, but all of a sudden, Brian was attacked by two men in hoods, who were wearing night vision goggles as if they were a secret agent assault team.

Bam gave the two attackers directions and they dragged Brian to the edge of the platform in powerbomb position. The attackers then released and the fans stood horrified as Brian sailed three stories down through the triple stack of tables, ending the painful journey at the bottom of the pool. Glomb & Dunn, shocked, glanced in the pool to see if Brian was still alive. The white dog's body began to shake in pain. His blood from the earlier wound turned the pool red.

At the top of the platform, Bam reached up and pulled down the contract, ensuring Brian would not get a UCW deal.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner of the Jackass Funhouse match, BAM MARGERA!'

Bam stood atop the Funhouse structure in victory with his two mystery allies. Bam called for the camera to close up and he removed the masks.

Squidward: 'What the hell, man?!'

Greg: 'Team _xXx_?!'

Kif: 'What have they done?!'

Indeed it was D-Train Darius Stone and Xander Cage standing on the top of the Jackass Funhouse with their new friend Bam Margera. EMTs littered the entranceway, retrieving Brian's broken body from the pool of blood. Bam & Team xXx hopped down to the ring and began to celebrate with the CKY Crew. After Brian had been stretchered out and the Funhouse lifted from the ring, Bam grabbed a microphone.

Bam: 'Philadelphia... feast your eyes as the CKY Crew blows your mind. I am standing in the ring and I am about to serve notice to every UCW superstar in the back. Mickey, Bugs, it doesn't matter who wins your main event match tonight, because at _Burst Mode_, I am cashing in a title shot and you better be ready. And also at that PPV, my new buddies Team xXx are going to enter the Turmoil and bring home the Triple Crown Tag Team titles! Later tonight, the CKY Crew is going to come into posession of the 6-man tag team titles and its only a matter of time before the CKY Crew is running this company! Now hit my fucking music!'

Kif: 'Well, there you have it... Bam absolutely remorseless over Brian Griffin's annihilation and revealing his desire to run this company with his friends at the top! Can anybody stop this man?'

_Backstage_

Brian was being stretchered out near an ambulance in the parking lot by EMTs, when DJ Diddy Dog came running out.

DJ: 'Is he going to be okay?'

EMT: 'Miraculously, he only sustained minor injuries from that fall, but the mental trauma from the fall has had an adverse effect on him.'

Brian slowly and painfully sat up.

Brian: 'Did I hang?'

DJ: 'Brian, you proved to me that you could hang... and what Bam Margera orchestrated was unforgivable. But I have to say that due to the terms of our little agreement, I can only give you one last chance.'

Brian: 'Shoot.'

DJ: 'Next month at _Burst Mode_, it will be you versus the loser of tonight's Undisputed title match in a Stretcher match. And unfortunately, if you lose this match, then you are gone for good.'

Brian: 'I understand, sir. I may not have proven myself to Margera or his cronies... but I vow with every fibre of my soul, that I will once again become a UCW superstar. I promise you that... but for now, I got a trip to the hospital!'

--xxx--

_**A/N: There's your fifth match of Fury of Kiva, with Bam Margera using Team xXx to make sure Brian did not earn a contract in the Jackass Funhouse match! Brian's body gets wrecked, but assures UCW's general manager that he would earn a contract in his upcoming Stretcher match at **_**Burst Mode**_**! Bam cuts a promo and puts the major champions all on notice!**_

_**Next Up: Another UCW debut as Milhouse Van Houten hopes to make it an unsuccessful debut for Team TWA's captain's younger brother, Ozzy Mofeta! Dog it out!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**IXA Calibur, Rise Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	7. Ozzy Mofeta versus Milhouse Van Houten

**Chapter 7: Ozzy Mofeta vs. Milhouse Van Houten.**

Squidward: 'Ladies and gentlemen, our next match-up features a debuting superstar in the form of Ozzy Mofeta, the younger brother of Eddie Mofeta Jr., who captained Team TWA in the Survivor Series match at _Three Chains of Destiny_. The TWA was crushed in that match due to Kamen Rider Kiva's appearance as part of Team UCW. Eddie fell to the Darkness Moon Break and then was pinned by Sylvester the Cat. But back to the younger Mofeta; he impressed UCW officials so much during the tryout periods these past few weeks that he was offered a contract on the spot!'

Kif: 'But there are rumours of Eddie being here as a cornerman for his younger brother... and I don't have a good feeling about that.'

Greg: 'But as Max Goof said, if the Mofetas step out of line, then our roster will throw down with TWA again to protect UCW. It's as simple as that. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go get ready for the Endless Strike match.'

_Backstage_

DJ (on the phone): 'You guys are gonna' be at _Burst Mode_? Sweet!'

There was a knock at the door.

DJ: 'Come in! Listen guys, I'm... gonna' have to... go now...'

DJ closed his cellphone and looked very concerned when the TWA World champion Alex Armington II entered the room.

DJ: 'The rivalry ended last month. Don't be trying any funny stuff.'

Alex: 'I'm not here to cause trouble. I'd had enough of that trouble when Rayian Fox showed up and started turning everyone into vampires.'

DJ: 'Yeah, but Kiva took care of him.'

Alex: 'Listen to me. I'm here representing the TWA and every other TWA wrestler out there. I'm here to show our support for Ozzy & Eddie Mofeta tonight.'

DJ: 'That's fine with me... but if you start a mass riot, there is going to be a price to be paid in blood. Believe that!'

Alex: 'Like I said, I'm not here to cause trouble!'

DJ: 'Calm down, numbnuts. I'll get you a beer. But as soon as the match is over, I want you gone.'

Alex: 'Fair enough.'

_Back in the arena_

Kif: 'Well, things just went from bad to worse! Alex Armington is here! Something's going to go down! I know it!'

Squidward: 'Kif! Take a chill pill, will ya? You heard DJ's plan of action on the situation!'

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this next contest is scheduled for one fall with a fifteen minute time-limit! Introducing first, from Springfield, MILHOUSE VAN HOUTEN!'

_Bleed it Out _by Linkin Park hit, and out came Milhouse Van Houten, who had patched things up with Bart Simpson (who had mysteriously disappeared the week after) the day after _Three Chains of Destiny_. Like everybody else, Milhouse didn't know what to expect from his rookie opponent.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, accompanied to the ring by his brother Eddie, OZZY MOFETA!'

_You Don't Know _by 50 Cent played, bringing out the rookie. He got some cheers, but it all turned into a mixed reaction when Eddie walked up beside him. They walked down the ramp and Ozzy got into the ring, offering the hesitant Milhouse a handshake. After some courting from the crowd, Milhouse shook the rookie's hand as the referee got Eddie Mofeta Jr. outside the ring so he could ring the bell.

Ozzy & Milhouse began the feeling-out process with a tieup. Ozzy forced Milhouse to the corner and the ref ordered him to break the deadlock, which he did without incident. Milhouse burst into another tieup, rung Ozzy's arm and then went for a clothesline, but Ozzy channeled Samoa Joe and nonchalantly sidestepped the move, shrugging his shoulders at the audience. Ozzy then placed his hand around Milhouse's throat, looking for the GTH (Go To Hell chokeslam), but Milhouse used elbow strikes to get the younger Mofeta to loosen his grip.

Milhouse climbed to the second turnbuckle going for a flying axehandle, but Ozzy caught him and slammed him to the mat with a devastating spinebuster. Ozzy slapped his brother's hand in celebration of his domination before going back to work on Milhouse. He went for a nonchalant cover, but Milhouse easily broke it at two. Ozzy then tied up Milhouse's legs in a Sharpshooter before switching to an STF.

Milhouse fought to get out of it and forced Ozzy onto his back for a 2-count. Ozzy looked both surprised and impressed, but this turned out to be a ruse as he smashed into Milhouse with a clothesline. Milhouse staggered back to his feet and Ozzy did it again. Ozzy hit the clothesline three more times and then levelled Milhouse with a big boot. The crowd was still in mixed reaction-mode, but more and more of them started to take a liking to the younger Mofeta.

Ozzy dragged Milhouse to his feet and went for a piledriver, but Milhouse rolled him up for a 2-count. The two locked horns again and Ozzy grabbed a side headlock. Milhouse couldn't toss him off and rode the hold for a little while until Ozzy took him off his feet. Milhouse grabbed a head lock of his own before he took Ozzy down to the mat. Ozzy struggled before tossing Milhouse off the ropes and nailing him with a hip toss and a few elbows before going to the rear chin lock.

Milhouse tossed Ozzy off and he's got some hiptosses for Ozzy and then uncorked a snap suplex for a quick near fall before going right back to the side headlock. Ozzy tossed Milhouse off the hold and tripped him up looking for another STF but couldn't hit it and fled to the outside. Milhouse wasted no time in going right at him, dropkicking him through the ropes and launching himself over the top rope, crashing into the younger Mofeta on the outside.

Milhouse got him in the ring for a near fall. He gathered Ozzy and pushed him to the corner only to eat two big right hands and find himself on the bad end of a Ozzy Mofeta suplex for a two count. Ozzy charged Van Houten in the corner and ate a mule kick for a two count. Ozzy hit a kick to the gut and connected with a snapmare for a two count. Milhouse reversed and Irish whip and hit an inverted suplex before signaling for something big.

He went to the top rope and missed a senton bomb but Ozzy was too wasted to capitalize. Ozzy ducked under a clothesline and the crowd's amped. Ozzy hit a hard fist drop and prepared to hit the Zorrnado, his own version of the F-5. Milhouse fought out of the fireman's carry and hit a forearm and now he's in victory sequence. Milhouse hit a vicious Hardy catapult dropkick in the corner for a two count, but Ozzy's the one kicking out now.

Milhouse connected with a whisper in the wind and got a 2 count on the cover attempt and the crowd is into the match every step of the way. Ozzy caught Milhouse in the Zorrnado out of a Van Houten Fate Sealer counter, but Milhouse wiggled out again and dropkicked Ozzy to the mat. He went for a crossbody block but Ozzy caught him and rolled through into the Zorrnado.

Ozzy brought Milhouse to his feet again and then struck him with the Overdo, his flipping facebuster, followed by a Stone Cold Stunner that sent Milhouse staggering into the ropes. Ozzy propped Milhouse on the turnbuckles by his ankles, hooked the head and spiked him down into the mat using his brother's Viper Stunner. Eddie gave him a thumbs-down signal and Ozzy picked Milhouse up, smashing him into defeat with the Go To Hell a short time later.

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner, OZZY MOFETA!'

Ozzy was jubilant in his victory and began celebrating with Eddie in the ring. Backstage, DJ Diddy Dog was very impressed with the newcomer as he was when Ozzy aced the tryouts while Armington was clapping for the winner on his way out the door. Ozzy & Eddie were still happy as they walked up the ramp and saluted the fans on their way out. Milhouse managed to stand up and was given a big cheer for his effort.

_Promo_

_**It was the greatest night in crossover wrestling history!**_

_**UCW, CWF, CASZ & TWA presented THREE CHAINS OF DESTINY!**_

_**Relive this four-hour spectacular, featuring the debut of Kamen Rider Kiva, the inaugral match of the Queen of Chaos title and the Survivor Series elimination match for brand supremacy!**_

_**Three Chains of Destiny: The Final Cut shall be available on DVD on Monday! Featuring never-before-seen interviews, matches specifically-filmed for DVD, including the gauntlet match to determine the King of Anime title's number one contender and an appearance by Carolina's own, 'The Nature Boy' Ric Flair! Wooooooo!!**_

_Back in the arena_

Squidward: 'Wow, that was a heck of a debut for Ozzy Mofeta! Devastating win over Milhouse Van Houten there!'

Kif: 'I agree. Ozzy's going to be a force to be reckoned with, especially since his backup is his hard-as-nails brother!'

Squidward: 'Shifting gears now onto our next contest: Team CSI versus the Mortal Kombat ninjas in an 8-on-8 Endless Strike match! Our colleague Greg Sanders has gone to back up his teammates against the ninja forces as he, Gil Grissom, Horatio Caine, Mac Taylor, Danny Messer, Warrick Brown, Eric Delko & Nick Stokes write what is hopefully the last chapter in this saga! Take a look at this video package to see how this all came about!'

--xxx--

_**A/N: There's your sixth match of Fury of Kiva, with Ozzy Mofeta getting his debut victory over Milhouse Van Houten with his devastating array of moves as his brother looks on, the TWA World Champion Alex Armington II sends his support for the Mofetas and Squidward & Kif gear up for the Endless Strike match! (By the way, that little commercial promo I did for the Three Chains of Destiny DVD, I SHALL be taking own-made interviews and little interesting segments from JC, Jean and Charles... and you too, MFB, since the Mofetas are your property! So if you guys have like a little special feature you'd like to see in a fic I'm calling **_**Three Chains of Destiny: Final Cut**_**, write it and send it to me by PM! Thanks!)**_

_**Next Up: Team CSI look to end their rivalry with the Mortal Kombat Ninjas once and for all in the Endless Strike match! Dog it out!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**IXA Calibur, Rise Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	8. Endless Strike match

**Chapter 8: Endless Strike Match - Team CSI (Gil Grissom, Horatio Caine, Mac Taylor, Warrick Brown, Eric Delko, Danny Messer, Greg Sanders & Nick Stokes) versus The Mortal Kombat Ninjas (Scorpion, Sub Zero, Reptile, Smoke, Ermac, Rain, Cyrax & Sektor).**

_**Second Night Stand - The Crime Lab match...**_

_Grissom was forced back into the ring by Sektor, who waylaid into the CSI Graveyard Supervisor with anything he could get his hands on. Once Sektor was done with all that, he picked up an idle scalpel and prepared to worsen Grissom's wounds, but Gris was not done yet. He blocked the tiny blade and kicked Sektor in the gut. He then levelled the Red Cyber with the Graveyard Shift Superkick. _

_Recovering, Sektor went after Grissom with a singapore cane viscously, but Grissom was able to bounce back with viscous singapore cane shots of his own. Warrick tossed him a chair and Grissom went to town on Sektor. Grissom set Sektor onto a table on the outside, went up top with the chair and attempted a springboard legdrop with the chair onto an evidenced door, but hit nothing but door as Sektor moved away. _

_Sektor grabbed the discarded chair from Grissom and slammed it into Grissom's skull hard. Sektor threw Grissom back in the ring and then flattened Warrick with his chair. Turning around, Sektor was met by Nick and the Van Daminator. _

_Cyrax rushed after Nick, but the stud of the Vegas unit kicked him down too. Nick got a table and set it up in the ring, putting Sektor on it for the revived Grissom. Grissom held a singapore cane under his knees and crashed through Sektor with a modified Gravedigger Legdrop. _

_Smoke found a way to recover and got in the ring. He got in a few rights on Warrick, but Warrick fought back with a quick elbow to the face. Smoke approached Warrick who was sitting up on the top turnbuckle. Warrick grabbed Smoke, pulled him up, jumped and connected with the Wild Card! Warrick hooked the leg... 1...2...3!_

_Megaman: 'Here are your winners of the match, TEAM CSI!'_

_**Internet Incident - The CSI Demolition Relay match...**_

_Nick asks for a test of strength, and Danny agrees to it, but before it even starts Nick kicks Danny right in the gut. Nick then bounces off the ropes and takes Danny down with a forearm smash. Nick then tries this again but Danny catches Nick this time and throws him over his head with a fallaway slam. Danny then started laying the boots to Nick. _

_Danny then ran to the ropes, jumped off the middle rope and delivered a moonsault. Danny covered Nick but only got a two. He then tagged Mac into the match. Mac grabbed hold of Nick's legs looking like he would apply a Boston Crab, but instead jumped over and delivered a leg drop. _

_Mac then tried for his finisher, but Nick delivered a low blow and then hit his finisher, the Brainbuster. Nick covered but only got a two. He then tags Warrick into the match. Warrick enters and immediately hits his spinning T-Bone Powerslam finisher, The Wildcard. _

_He covers but only gets a two count. Warrick then goes to the top rope but Mac catches him and hits his finisher, the Taylor-Made. He covers Warrick, but Nick tries to break up the count, but Danny takes his head off with a clothesline as Mac gets the 1-2-3._

_CSI: Vegas are eliminated._

_Megaman: 'Here are your winners of Demolition Relay, CSI: NEW YORK!'_

_Everybody shook hands after the match as CSI: New York's reps celebrated. The crowd cheered, but the cheers turned into jeers as the many ninjas of Mortal Kombat came down into the ring and started to beat down every CSI Member. The Cybers beat up the Vegas guys, after Vegas won at Second Night Stand in the first Crime Lab match. It became a free-for-all as security, referees and competitors alike tried to contain the carnage. Alas, the brawl went on until CSI were battered and bloodied. The File Island crowd booed as the ninjas left, looking at the destruction they caused in their wake._

_**Project X - The Tag Team title match CSI: New York had earned...**_

_Messer came in and planted WereGarurumon with the Scent of Montana DDT. WereGarurumon passed WarGreymon a chair and WarGreymon smashed Messer over the head with it. Then WarGreymon hit the Terra Nova Driver. Taylor cinched in the Dragon Sleeper and hit the Big Apple Takedown. _

_WereGarurumon executed another Howling Kick. Messer was placed in the corner and had a chair to his face held by WarGreymon. WereGarurumon went coast-to-coast with the Springboard Garuru Howling Smash. Rain & Ermac marched to the ring and pulled out Taylor as WarGreymon put Messer through a table with the Terra Force Skull Crusher chair-aided legdrop from the top rope. _

_WereGarurumon then wrapped it all up with a crushing Garuru Howling Smash and retained the Triple Crown Tag Team titles._

_Megaman: 'Here are your winners and still the Triple Crown Tag Team champions, WARGREYMON & WEREGARURUMON!'_

_As the champions left, Ermac & Rain continued their assault of the CSI team. They tossed Taylor over the guardrail and then turned their attention to the fallen Messer in the ring. Rain slithered in like a snake while Ermac approached from the opposite end. Rain picked Messer up in a bearhug and then twisted his own body, allowing Ermac to hit a 3-D-like move on the way down. Taylor suddenly came rushing back to the ring in a wild rage with a steel chair, teeing off on Rain just as Ermac bailed. Ermac smiled under his mask as Taylor turned around to receive a Glacier Bomb from Sub Zero out of nowhere._

_**Payback - Reptile versus Max Goof...**_

_Max went for a running knee but Reptile moved. Max thumbed his eye and hit a double axe handle from the top rope. Max went for the moonsault but Reptile got his knees up. Reptile planted him with a Powerbomb and nearly got a 3 count. Reptile got on the apron but Max nailed him with a springboard dropkick. _

_Reptile landed on the apron. Suddenly, Warrick Brown of CSI showed up and lowblowed Reptile, allowing Max to pull him back in and hit the Goof Driver. Reptile stayed down for the 1-2-3._

_Megaman: 'Here is your winner, MAX GOOF!'_

_Warrick entered the ring as Max left and then planted Reptile through the timekeeper's table with the Wild Card._

_Squidward: 'What payback for Warrick! He may have just avenged that beatdown that the Ninjas gave CSI at Internet Incident!'_

_Kif: 'I wouldn't count on that! From where I'm sitting, this is far from over!'_

_**And now, the battle for supremacy begins... until nobody is left standing, who will execute the Endless Strike?**_

--xxx--

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this next contest is the 8-on-8 Endless Strike match and shall only end when one team is left! Introducing first, from Las Vegas, Nevada, at a combined weight of 427lbs, representing Team CSI, WARRICK BROWN & NICK STOKES!'

_Who Are You? (CSI Remix) _by the Who played the two friends of the Vegas CSI unit to the ring.

Megaman: 'And their opponents, hailing from the Netherrealm, at a combined weight of 547lbs, they are SCORPION & SUB ZERO!'

The fans in the File Island Arena erupted into a unison of boos as Hatebreed's _I Will Be Heard _played throughout the arena, and the two former Undisputed Tag Team champions came out to take the aggression of losing their tag team titles out on their starting opponents.

No handshakes would happen between the rivals. Scorpion and Warrick start the match off, Scorpion begins to trash talk Warrick. Scorpion slaps Warrick across the face, Warrick responds by hitting Scorpion with a hard right hand. Scorpion falls to the floor, Warrick quickly picks him up and he sends him into the ropes. Scorpion ducks the clothesline and he takes Warrick down with a clothesline of his own.

Scorpion begins to strut around the ring and he taunts Warrick. Warrick catches Scorpion off guard and he quickly nips up to his feet, Warrick takes Scorpion down with a spinning heel kick. Scorpion crawls into his corner and he tags in Sub Zero. Stokes yells at Warrick and he instructs Warrick to tag him in. Warrick does so. Stokes storms into the ring but Sub Zero quickly jumps out of the ring.

Stokes begins to chase Sub Zero around the ring, finally Sub Zero rolls back into the ring and he stomps at Stokes' head. Sub Zero begins to attack Stokes hitting him with punches to the head. The referee tries to intervene but Sub Zero pushes him out the way. Sub Zero rolls Stokes over and he delivers a couple of stiff elbow drops to his back. Sub Zero continues to dominate by hitting Stokes with a standing dropkick, this rocks Stokes.

Sub Zero tries to knock him down again but Stokes blocks it. Stokes fights back by throwing a series of kicks and punches at Sub Zero. Stokes delivers a jumping side kick to Sub Zero's face, Sub Zero falls to the mat and Stokes follows up with a senton back splash. Sub Zero tries to make the tag to Scorpion but Stokes continues to pummel Sub Zero. The referee warns Stokes but Stokes ignores him, the ref tries to intervene again but this time Stokes pushes him out of the way.

Stokes finally stops the onslaught and he rolls out of the ring, Stokes grabs a steel chair and he throws it into the ring. Warrick shouts at Stokes but Stokes ignores him, Stokes picks the steel chair up, the ref advises Stokes not to use it but Stokes doesn't listen. Stokes smashes Sub Zero with the chair and all hell breaks loose. After taking control, Scorpion kept Stokes at bay. Eventually Scorpion gained the advantage after a brief CSI comeback, and tagged in his partner Sub Zero.

Sub Zero was tagged in only to be rushed to his opponent's corner and watched Warrick tag in and dropkick him in the face. Sub Zero hit a low blow to save himself and tagged in Scorpion who almost immediately was on the receiving end of an atomic drop and a leg drop to the groin. Stokes tagged in and suplexed Sub Zero who rolled to the outside to avoid further punishment. Scorpion got his bell rung on the turnbuckle and took a swinging neckbreaker.

Stokes went for the cover, but Scorpion kicked out an opportunistically hit a jawbreaker on Stokes, enabling him to tag in his partner. Sub Zero kept Stokes at bay in the corner and the two alternated double teams on Stokes and kept him under their control. Sub Zero's offense was particularly stiff, trying to get over the fact that he wanted to injure one of the CSIs. Eventually Stokes began to fight back a bit, but was cut off by a stiff Sub Zero lariat.

Sub Zero went for a second rope elbow drop and missed, allowing Warrick to be tagged into the match. Warrick hit an inverted suplex on Sub Zero before Scorpion ran in and tried to break up the party, but got cut off by Stokes. All hell broke loose and when all subsided, Scorpion was in the ring getting ready to get hit by a senton/leg drop top rope combo from the CSIs. Though he ate the leg drop, he managed to get his knees up, knocking the wind out of Warrick.

The two went right to work on Warrick's midsection, hitting a nice legdrop combination before Sub Zero clamped on a reverse bear hug. Warrick eventually began to fight back and caught a roll up and a near fall out of it. Sub Zero pounced right back on Warrick though, landing a bunch of clubbing blows on his mid section. Scorpion tagged in and Scorpion & Sub Zero hit a double knees gut buster on the younger champion before Scorpion began his dirty work.

Scorpion laid the boots a bit to Warrick before cinching in a nice leg scissors, keeping the CSI at bay. Eventually Warrick broke the hold and Scorpion moved to a front face lock. Warrick struggled to try and get to his corner, but Scorpion was able to hold him off fairly effectively. Warrick made a tag, but the referee didn't see the tag, so it didn't count. Scorpion & Sub Zero taunted Stokes on the apron while laying the boots to Warrick and raking away at his face.

Sub Zero made a tag but missed the double team. Warrick kicked Scorpion off his leg and finally made the tag to Stokes. Stokes cleaned house and put the exclaimation point on Scorpion with a big back bodydrop on Scorpion before hitting a bulldog-clothesline combo. Stokes landed an elbow off the second rope on Scorpion and went for a cover but only got two. Sub Zero popped up out of nowhere and went for the Glacier Bomb, but Stokes wiggled out.

Warrick went for his diving splashes in the corner, but Scorpion rolled out of the way of the second and almost scored a flash pin. Eventually Stokes popped up and hit the Get Stoked on Scorpion. He went to hit Sub Zero with it, but Sub Zero grabbed him and bull-rushed Stokes out of the ring. Warrick capitalized and hit the Wild Card on Scorpion, but Sub Zero broke up the pin. Stokes flipped Sub Zero up for a powerbomb, but launches him over his head over the top rope.

Warrick got some stiff kicks to the legs of Scorpion early on as well. Crowd is really into this match as Warrick connects with a stiff kick to the back of Scorpion's head. At one point, Warrick takes out both members of the Bikebrakers with kicks in the corner until Scorpion picks up Warrick and tosses him across the ring in a huge spot. Big elbow by Sub Zero off the top rope on Warrick. Scorpion with a big overhead toss on Warrick. Scorpion attempts a powerbomb on Warrick, but Warrick puts Scorpion back down and Warrick leaps up and connects with a devastating double-foot stomp right on Scorpion.

Stokes got the hot tag and took out Sub Zero with a huge powerslam and took out Scorpion with a belly-to-belly suplex. Big spot saw Warrick springboard off the top rope to take out Scorpion on the outside. Noob Saibot (not a legal participant in this match) came out from the back and tossed in a warhammer to Sub Zero, but Don Flack (of the New York unit and also not in this match) jumped up from under the ring and dropped Sub Zero's head off the top rope.

Stokes then hit the Get Stoked Brainbuster on Sub Zero, but once again could not get the pin as Scorpion was there to break it up. Scorpion quickly loads up Stokes for the Fatality and connects with it. Warrick rushes over and plants Scorpion with the Wild Card. He goes up for a Moonsault, but during the move, Sub Zero caught him out of nowhere from the other corner with his Frostbite finisher. Scorpion booted Stokes in the mouth out of the ring while Sub Zero pinned Warrick.

The EMTs deemed Stokes unable to continue and escorted him to the backstage area. Warrick was on his own and about to lose.

1...

2...

KICK OUT!

Warrick survives again. Sub Zero is infuriated with Warrick's 'never-say-die' mentality. Both Scorpion and Sub Zero pinned Warrick in the corner, both stomping down as hard as they could onto his chest. Scorpion then picked Warrick up to his feet, irish-whipped him into the corner for Sub Zero to pick up the pieces with a runaway clothesline sending Warrick head over heels. As Sub Zero left the ring for the apron, Scorpion grabbed Warrick but Warrick pushed his hands away and began to fight back with several forearm shots to Scorpion.

Scorpion was quick to put an end to the come back with a knee into the ribs or Warrick. He then whipped him hard into the corner and tagged in Sub Zero who went to work with several shoulder thrusts once again focusing on the rib cage on Warrick. Sub Zero whipped Warrick into the opposite corner and tried another clothesline, however Warrick nipped up into the air and caught Sub Zero with a quick roll up only to have Sub Zero kick out at two.

Sub Zero came back with another knee shot to the ribs and then he threw Warrick through the ropes for his fallen brother to get his cheap shots in. Don Flack confronted Noob Saibot outside who instantly backed off, but then cheapshotted him once his back was turned. Noob Saibot was about to lock on a Figure Four but Warrick turned him around and knocked him down with a hard right fist.

Scorpion this time jumped Warrick and rolled him back into the ring. Sub Zero stomped down on Warrick, and then dropped a couple of knees into the ribs, attempting to ground Warrick. Sub Zero pulled Warrick to his feet and attempted a German Suplex, but Warrick managed to land on his feet and quickly take to the air, knocked Sub Zero over with a jumping reverse kick. Warrick crawled to his corner but obviously there was no Stokes, so no tagging out, then Sub Zero got back to his feet and set up for a Spear.

Warrick walked out of his corner to find Sub Zero storming at him, but Warrick managed to dive out of the way and the poor referee took the full force of the move. This only worked against Warrick as it now gave Scorpion and Noob Saibot the opportunity to enter the ring and do a 3-on-1 number on him. Scorpion hit the Fatality, and just as Noob Saibot was about to attempt a Figure Four again, _Who Are You? _by the Who hit and the crowd erupted.

Everyone turned towards the entrance but Stokes entered through the crowd and attacked everyone from behind. Warrick rolled out of the ring as Stokes dumped Scorpion over the top with a clothesline. Stokes then knocked Sub Zero down, leaving only Noob Saibot in the ring. Stokes smashed Noob Saibot with the Ill-Advised DDT and set him in the corner. Warrick slid back into the ring with a steel chair and executed a Van Terminator on the shadow ninja!

Stokes then locked on a Figure Four and Noob Saibot began to tap out! Scorpion re-entered the ring and exchanged right hands with Warrick, then he attempted an irish-whip but Warrick countered sending Scorpion into the corner. Warrick rolled forward and then shot up onto Scorpion monkey-flipping him back into the centre of the ring. Warrick placed the steel chair on Scorpion's chest, climbed to the top rope and hit a Moonsault! Warrick threw out the chair, hit the Wild Card and covered Scorpion as the referee slowly counted.

Sub Zero was there to break it up. The fans were into it every step of the way, as the chants of 'THIS IS AWESOME!' proved.

More music hit and the Cyber ninjas were out. Smoke went to help Noob beat up Flack while Cyrax jumped Stokes and Sektor took on Warrick, not forgetting their Crime Lab encounter. Fortunately for Team CSI, Greg Sanders, Eric Delko & Danny Messer followed as quick as they could. With Team CSI gaining control of the match, Warrick smashed Scorpion with the Wild Card. Stokes went under the ring with Greg and retrieved a case, which was revealed to be full of scalpels and pots of fingerprint dust.

With Stokes encouraging him, Greg took one pot and a roll of duct tape. Greg kicked Cyrax in the gut, taped the pot to his head and then used a chair to smash the pot into Cyrax's head. Flack rung Noob Saibot by the neck and dragged him out of the arena. Smoke tried to chase after Flack, but Messer was there to ensure that didn't happen. Armed with a scalpel, Messer floored Smoke with ease. Delko and Sub Zero brawled all over the announce tables, where Sub Zero crushed Delko with a chokeslam.

Sub Zero then made a motion for Reptile, Rain & Ermac to come out. They all did and it was now 8-on-5. The Ninjas forced the CSIs into the ring, where it was a straight brutal beatdown, especially from the Cybers who had the real grudge. _We Won't Get Fooled Again _by the Who brought the crowd to their feet and the head honchos of CSI (Gil Grissom, Horatio Caine & Mac Taylor) made it even. The Endless Strike match then descended into deep chaos.

Soon, Greg was left in the ring with Scorpion, who made sure Greg had nowhere to go by removing his mask to reveal his skull head and setting the ring apron all around them on fire, akin to an Inferno match. None of Greg's teammates could enter the ring, so Greg was effectively screwed.

Like that would stop the young lion.

Showing no fear, Greg charged into Scorpion at a million miles an hour with a hell of a clothesline. His assault was rapid, which meant Scorpion had no chance to defend. Scorpion then got in a lucky punch and prepared to launch his spear. Suddenly, Kif & Squidward got out of their seats and tossed him a steel chair, which intercepted the spear. When Scorpion retracted it, Greg saw his opportunity and took it; Greg springboarded off the ropes and moonsaulted his knees right into Scorpion's skull.

The referee had the flames put out by an extinguisher so he could count the pinfall. Greg got up from the pin voluntarily and then went up top. He backflipped and landed a picture-perfect Shooting Star Press. The ref counted again and this time Greg got the 1-2-3. Team CSI had beaten the MK Ninjas.

Megaman: 'Here are your winners of the Endless Strike match, TEAM CSI!'

Not waiting for a celebration, Greg saw the regrouping and defeated ninjas at ringside. With the crowd egging him on, Greg leapt over the referee and the top rope, taking all the ninjas down with a shooting star. Team CSI tossed Scorpion's defeated carcass from the ring and began to celebrate with Greg in the ring. Squidward & Kif assisted in the celebration. The fans were all united in a standing ovation for the young lion of the CSI team and the UCW commentator. Grissom and his Vegas teammates were really complimentary of Greg's work, and said bye to him as they went backstage and Greg returned to the announce table with Kif & Squidward.

Squidward: 'Well done, buddy!'

Greg: 'I had some good friends watching my back!'

Kif: 'Speaking of back, why don't we do a TNA thing--!'

Squidward: 'What? Vince Russo overbooked garbage?'

Kif: 'No, I meant we go... TO THE BACK!'

_Backstage_

DJ: 'DJ Diddy Dog here again for a special announcement! As you know earlier, Bam Margera has laid his claim for an Undisputed title match at _Burst Mode_. While I am not fond of the way he won the Jackass Funhouse match earlier, I am going to grant that request because I brought him in and I owe it to him. But that is on one condition; he refrains from interfering in the 6-man tag team title match next and/or the Undisputed title match tonight. He has agreed to these terms, so I am granting him his request. I've finally figured out the whole backstage interviewer thing, so as of _Burst Mode_, we shall have Mike Adamle joining the UCW crew!'

Squidward: 'Oh god, NO!'

Crowd: 'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

DJ (smiles): 'I'm only kidding! No promoter in his right mind would employ that piece of crap... which speaks volumes about Vince McMahon. Don't worry; it's all taken care of and so as of now, I welcome Jeremy Borash into the UCW family! And at _Burst Mode_, it's time for someone to step up, so I have installed Ichigo Kurosaki as the number one contender to the King of Anime title!'

The crowd booed at the mention of Kurosaki's name.

--xxx--

_**A/N: There's your seventh match of Fury of Kiva, with Team CSI finally defeating the MK Ninjas in an 8-on-8 slugfest! Also, Squidward & Kif got involved while DJ Diddy Dog drops a couple of lines about Burst Mode!**_

_**Next Up: Sasuke Uchiha hopes to make it into the Ultimate X match for the King of Anime title, but he'll have to go through Kamen Rider Kiva first! Dog it out!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**IXA Calibur, Rise Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	9. Sasuke Uchiha versus Kamen Rider Kiva

**Chapter 9: If Sasuke wins, he's added to Ultimate X later tonight - Sasuke Uchiha versus Kamen Rider Kiva.**

Megaman: 'Ladies & gentlemen, this next contest is scheduled for one fall and it set for a 20-minute time limit. Now, if Sasuke Uchiha wins this bout, he will be added to the Ultimate X match for the King of Anime title later tonight! Introducing first, from Japan, SASUKE UCHIHA!'

_One Step Closer _by Linkin Park hit and out came Sasuke Uchiha, who had signed a UCW contract when he was part of the website-exclusive battle royal right before _Three Chains of Destiny_ began, which Nero won. Sasuke would become enraged by this defeat and cost Nero the title later in the night. DJ Diddy Dog then decreed that Sasuke could once again challenge for the King of Anime title... if he defeated Kamen Rider Kiva, who gets to whip Sasuke like a dog with a chain if Kiva wins.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, from Castle Doran in Shibuya, Japan, KAMEN RIDER KIVA!'

_**Wake Up...**_

_**Break the Chain...**_

_**Wake Up...**_

_**Release the Chains of Destiny...**_

Kiva's omnious theme music began and he came down to the ring wearing bloody chains around his neck, not taking his eyes off of Sasuke once. The referee got both competitors ready and rang the bell. Kiva and Sasuke circle each other as the bell rings. The two then meet in the center of the ring with a collar and elbow tie-up.

Sasuke is able to get Kiva in a headlock and whip him into the ropes. Sasuke ducks down and Kiva sees this. Kiva is able to stop himself and kicks Sasuke in the face. Kiva then bounces off the ropes and takes Sasuke down with a forearm smash.

Kiva then tries to clothesline Sasuke, but Sasuke is ready for it, beating Kiva to the punch and connecting with a dropkick. Sasuke waits for Kiva to get to his knees and when he does Sasuke charges, sending a knee to Kiva's head. Sasuke covers Kiva but only gets a two count.

Sasuke starts to lift Kiva but the Kamen Rider nails Sasuke in the midsection with an elbow. Kiva then slips under Sasuke, grabs hold of his legs and trips him, Sasuke hitting the mat face first. Kiva then bounces off the ropes and dropkicks Sasuke right in the face.

Kiva then heads to the top rope and connects on a 450 splash. Kiva covers Sasuke but Sasuke is able to kick out. Kiva then runs towards the ropes and jumps off the middle on, looking for a moonsault, but Sasuke is able to catch Kiva and deliver and powerslam.

Sasuke then lifts Kiva up over his head and holds him there for about twenty seconds before dropping him with a vertical suplex. Sasuke is now in position, ready to try and ends thing with his Uchiha Express finisher, but Kiva in able to catch Sasuke's knees and delivers a modified sit-down powerbomb.

Kiva covers Sasuke but Sasuke kicks out right before three. Kiva then lifts up Sasuke and tries for his Bloody Moon Smash finisher, but Sasuke is able to fight out of it and deliver a reverse DDT to Kiva. Sasuke then heads to the top rope and delivers a top rope leg drop.

Sasuke covers Kiva but Kiva is able to get his hand on the ring ropes. Sasuke then lifts Kiva up and whips him into the ropes. Kiva again is able to slide under Sasuke, but this time Sasuke is prepared for it as he swings his leg up, kicking Kiva right in the midsection.

Sasuke then grabs Kiva in a headlock and bulldogs him to the mat. Sasuke then goes to the top rope and waits for Kiva. When Kiva is up Sasuke jumps, trying for a cross body, but Kiva catches Sasuke and delivers a fall away slam. Kiva then again runs towards the ropes, this time connecting with the middle rope moonsault.

Kiva covers Sasuke but Sasuke is just able to kick out. As Sasuke starts to get up Kiva keeps the momentum on his side, delivering a fury of Rider Kicks to a defenseless Sasuke. Sasuke finally hits the mat after Kiva hits the flipping Pele kick.

Kiva then goes to the top rope and when Sasuke is up he jumps and delivers a perfect hurricanrana. Kiva then goes onto the ring apron, and when Sasuke is back up he jumps onto the top rope and towards Sasuke. Sasuke however is able to catch Kiva and deliver a powerbomb.

Sasuke then lifts Kiva and whips him into the ropes. Sasuke ducks down and Kiva catches it again, this time leap frogging Sasuke and dropkicking him in the back. This sends Sasuke right into the ropes, between the middle and top. Kiva runs towards Sasuke, grabs hold of the middle and top ropes and swings in, nails Sasuke with a Giro Kick (its like a 619 only with the side of the boot).

Kiva then stays on the apron and when Sasuke is up tries for the springboard Frankensteiner, but from out of nowhere Sasuke hits Kiva with the Uchiha Express. Both men were down as the referee started his count. By the time the ref got to eight both men were back on their feet.

Sasuke and Kiva started to trade punches. Kiva soon got the advantage and dropped Sasuke with an elbow to the head. Kiva then bounced off the ropes, looking for a back body splash but Sasuke was able to move as Kiva hit the mat hard.

Sasuke then lifted up Kiva and put him on his shoulders, driving his head to the mat with a Death Valley Driver. Sasuke covered Kiva but somehow Kiva kicked out. Sasuke could not believe it but then got into position for the Uchiha Express. Sasuke tried for the kick but Kiva ducked and was able to deliver a German suplex.

Kiva then whipped Sasuke into the ropes and ducked down. Sasuke got some payback on Kiva as he kicked Kiva in the face. Sasuke then tried to clothesline Kiva but Kiva caught Sasuke and hit his cradled tombstone finisher, the Bloody Moon Smash. He covered Sasuke, but they were too close to the ropes, as Sasuke got his foot on them.

Kiva could not believe it as he whipped Sasuke into the ropes. Sasuke was able to stop himself on the ropes. Kiva then charged, only to have Sasuke flip him over the top rope and down to the floor. Sasuke used this time to rest but Kiva was quick to his feet, as he jumped on the apron and drove Sasuke's throat into the top rope, bouncing Sasuke away.

Kiva then entered the ring and tried for a Backstabber, but Sasuke was able to hold onto the ropes and Kiva landed on the mat. Sasuke turned around and Kiva was in the perfect position. Sasuke tried for the Uchiha Express, but Kiva caught his knees, turned Sasuke upside down and nailed the Bloody Moon Smash.

Kiva then crushed Sasuke with the flying Darkness Moon Break and covered Sasuke for the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner, KAMEN RIDER KIVA!'

Kiva decided to take his reward and went to the corner, picking up his bloody chains. He flipped Sasuke over onto his belly and ripped Sasuke's shirt off, followed by two viscous cracks of his steel whip. Sasuke writhed in agonising pain. Kiva paused for a moment and whipped Sasuke again.

--xxx--

_**A/N: There's your seventh match of Fury of Kiva, with Kamen Rider Kiva putting a halt to Sasuke Uchiha's King of Anime title aspirations with his devastating Darkness Moon Break and a damaging steel chain! That had to hurt! (It was a little short, but I don't have an excuse to pull the wool over yo eyes!)**_

_**Next Up: Ghost Rider defends the No Holds Barred title against the man with a vendetta against the CASZ owner Jean Kazuhiza, Eddy! Can the self-proclaimed Million Dollar champion get himself some more gold? Dog it out!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**IXA Calibur, Rise Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	10. Ghost Rider versus Eddy

**Chapter 10: UCW No Holds Barred Championship match - Champion Ghost Rider versus Eddy.**

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this next contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the UCW No Holds Barred championship! Introducing first, from Peach Creek, he is the self-proclaimed Million Dollar Champion, EDDY!'

A sound of _cha-ching _followed by _Thnks Fr Th Mmrs _hit and Eddy came through the curtains, much like his previous entrance at _Three Chains of Destiny_, only on this night, Eddy wasn't giving fake money away. He came down to the ring, showed off his special Million Dollar championship belt and prepared himself to win some more gold. But he'd have a tall order doing it. Some of the fans were surprisingly rooting for Eddy on this night.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, hailing from Hell, weighing 327lbs, he is the Undisputed UCW No Holds Barred champion of the World, GHOST RIDER!'

_Rollin' _played and the enigmatic champion blazed to the ring on his Hellcycle. He got in the ring, stared at Eddy and then held up the No Holds Barred title belt to the cheers of the crowd. He handed it off to the referee. Then DJ Diddy Dog's music hit.

DJ: 'Ref, I want you to hit the bricks because I'm probably going to need experience as a special guest referee... because at _Burst Mode_, I'm going to be the referee in the Undisputed title match.'

The referee agreed and shook the boss' hand. DJ unveiled his referee shirt and rang the bell. As soon as the bell rung Ghost Rider started fast, deliver a series of haymakers that caught Eddy completely off guard.

As DJ Diddy Dog tried to stop the closed fist punches, Ghost Rider changed things up and went to his karate background, delivering a series of kicks to the side of Eddy, and following those up with a big kick to the head that sent the challenger down to the mat.

Eddy was down on his stomach as Ghost Rider bounced off the ropes, jumped up and dropped his knees into the back of Eddy. Ghost Rider then took his elbow and drove it into the neck of Eddy. Ghost Rider then lifted up Eddy and hit a Paydirt-like move.

Ghost Rider then covered Eddy but Eddy kicked out at two. Ghost Rider then lifted Eddy up and whipped him into a corner. Ghost Rider then charged, delivering a knee to the face of Eddy. Ghost Rider then sat Eddy up on the top rope, a sign that met he was about to attempt his modified finisher.

Eddy knew this and was able to fight off Ghost Rider's attempt with multiple punches to the face that sent Ghost Rider back to the ground. Eddy then jumped and delivered a cross body to Ghost Rider, but Ghost Rider was able to roll through this, landing on top of Eddy for a pin, which Eddy kicked out of at two.

Eddy was back to his feet immediately and caught Ghost Rider off guard with a quick clothesline. Once Ghost Rider was back up Eddy started on his karate kicks, but Ghost Rider was able to block every kick Eddy attempted. A frustrated Eddy finally found his spot as he got Ghost Rider with a quick jab to the midsection and then sent him to the mat with a spinning heel kick.

Eddy then headed back to the top rope and connected with a top rope leg drop. Eddy covered Ghost Rider but Ghost Rider kicked out before three. Eddy lifted up Ghost Rider and delivered multiple forearms to the face and then a leg drop bulldog.

Eddy then bounced off the ropes and hit a flipping leg drop. Eddy then lifted up Ghost Rider and delivered a bicycle kick, following that up with a backflip kick that sent Ghost Rider to the mat. Eddy then lifted up Ghost Rider and went for a superkick, but Ghost Rider was able to catch his foot.

Ghost Rider went to throw Eddy's leg away, but when he did this Eddy was able to get his momentum, bring his other leg up and deliver the dragon whip to Ghost Rider. Eddy then lifted up Ghost Rider and placed him in position for a DDT. Before attempting the DDT Eddy delivered a series of knees to the midsection of Ghost Rider.

Eddy then went for the DDT, but Ghost Rider was able to block the attempt, lift Eddy up and hit a spinebuster on Eddy. Ghost Rider then locked in a single arm choke on Eddy. Eddy however was too close to the ropes and was able to get hold of them so Ghost Rider had to break the hold.

Ghost Rider then lifted up Eddy and delivered a series of uppercuts, following that up with a DDT. Ghost Rider then lifted Eddy up and whipped him into a corner. Ghost Rider then charged but Eddy was able to move out of the way as Ghost Rider body splashed the corner.

Eddy then rolled up Ghost Rider but only got a two count. Eddy started to lift Ghost Rider but Ghost Rider drove his elbow into the Eddy and then speared him into the corner. Ghost Rider then delivered a series of shoulder thrusts to the midsection of Eddy.

Ghost Rider then started to deliver straight punches to the face of Eddy, which DJ Diddy Dog had to stop since they were closed fist shots. Ghost Rider then backed up as DJ Diddy Dog checked on Eddy. Ghost Rider then charged towards the corner, but before he could get to Eddy, the Million Dollar champ pulled DJ Diddy Dog into the corner and it was DJ Diddy Dog who Ghost Rider crushed, as the referee of the match and owner of the company was out as he crashed to the mat.

Ghost Rider was stunned by the fact it was DJ Diddy Dog who he took out, and as he tried to help him up but Eddy turned him around, kicked him in the midsection and attempted his finisher, only to have Ghost Rider reverse the attempt and deliver a back body drop to Eddy.

Ghost Rider then whipped Eddy into the corner, sat him on the top rope and hit the Spiral Penance Stare Chokebomb. Ghost Rider pinned Eddy but there was no referee. Ghost Rider went and grabbed his chain, but Eddy caught him with a kick right to the nuts and planted him over the top rope with a suicidal Culdesak Destroyer.

Both were down. Which was the perfect opportunity for a rival to get himself some. Eddy returned to his feet, but was floored yet again when he ran into rival Jean Kazuhiza and a steel chair. Eddy decided to fight back this time, dropkicking the CASZ Owner in the face, which was shielded (or smashed in) by the steel chair.

DJ managed to recover and helped Jean up the ramp, while Eddy shouted 'I'll see your ass soon, Jean!' before walking right into another Ghost Rider assault. Ghost Rider tossed Eddy into the ring and began beating on Eddy, going for the Penance Stare Chokebomb again. But Eddy fought out with a low blow.

Eddy made a money motion as DJ returned to the ring and hooked Ghost Rider's head. They both flipped through the air together, ending with Ghost Rider's skull smashing against the mat. Eddy had nailed the Culdesak Destroyer. He covered Ghost Rider and DJ counted the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner and NEW UCW No Holds Barred champion, EDDY!'

Eddy was ecstatic to have been crowned the No Holds Barred champion, so he snatched the belt from the timekeeper's hands along with his Million Dollar title. He held both titles up high above the turnbuckles. His music played as some fans clapped along in respect to Eddy's accomplishment. He then went over and demanded DJ raise his hand. DJ begrudgingly did so and then Eddy demanded DJ strap the title belts to his waist, which DJ wasn't going to do under any circumstances. Eddy yelled at the boss and demanded it again. DJ mouthed 'Do you still want your job?' and then turned Eddy around, where he was flattened by a long-haired, cannibal-mask-wearing monster. This monster picked Eddy up in the suplex position and twisted him into the Falcon Arrow. DJ got a microphone.

DJ: 'Uh, think before you demand anything from me, young man! If you want to start crap, you better be ready to take the punishment! This right here is one of my best friends and my backup. His name is Cannibal Jay, and he comes from Detroit, to kick anyone's ass should they cross my path! Be warned, Eddy... you do not want to mess with me!'

DJ's music played in the background as Cannibal Jay stood tall over the brash, arrogant No Holds Barred champion. The cameras panned to the announcers.

Squidward: 'Looks like the boss had backup waiting in the wings!'

Back from the Endless Strike fiasco, Greg Sanders reoccupied his seat.

Greg: 'Hey, guys. Great work out there keeping objective!'

Kif: 'Was that sarcasm? Because you're very lucky to be without third-degree burns, mister!'

Squidward: 'Alright, guys. Let's dispense with the comedy and get back to business! Our next match-up: the UCW King of Anime championship is on the line! Cartoon Anime Soceity Z representative Shinji Ikari, The Japanese Penguin, puts the title up against his _Three Chains of Destiny _adversary Nero, the first-ever King of Anime champion Naruto Uzamaki and Digimon Union member Flamedramon in an Ultimate X match! Can Ikari retain the title he won from Naruto in a ladder match or shall someone else step up to the plate and sit atop the throne of the Anime Division here in UCW? Let's send you to Megaman for the answer!'

--xxx--

_**A/N: There's your eighth match of Fury of Kiva, with Eddy fighting back the interference of his rival Jean Kazuhiza and the devastating force of Ghost Rider's Penance Stare Chokebomb to win the No Holds Barred championship... only to get a beatdown from DJ Diddy Dog's bodyguard, Cannibal Jay! DJ Diddy Dog announces that he will be the referee for the Undisputed title match at **_**Burst Mode**_**!**_

_**Next Up: Ultimate X for the King of Anime championship! Shinji Ikari returns to UCW to defend his title against Nero, Naruto Uzamaki and Flamedramon! Dog it out!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**IXA Calibur, Rise Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	11. Ultimate X Match

**Chapter 11: UCW King of Anime Championship Ultimate X match - Champion 'Japanese Penguin' Shinji Ikari versus Nero versus Naruto Uzamaki versus Flamedramon.**

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this next contest is the Ultimate X match and it is for the UCW King of Anime championship! The only way to win is to take down the title belt that hangs above the ring without the use of a ladder! Introducing first, from the Digital World, FLAMEDRAMON, THE FIRE OF COURAGE!'

The Digimon Union member, who would team with Rapidmon at _Burst Mode _as one of the teams vying for the Triple Crown Tag Team titles, made his entrance among a sea of cheering fans. Once he made it to the ring, he dispensed with his trademarked gloves, so he would have a better chance of climbing the Ultimate X structure.

Megaman: 'Next, now residing in Miami, Florida, weighing in at 146lbs, he is the reigning CWF Heavyweight champion of the World, 'The Nine-Tailed Fox' NARUTO UZAMAKI!'

Naruto, having established himself as the Champion of Champions when he defeated his UCW, CASZ & TWA counterparts at _Three Chains of Destiny_, made his way down to the ring. Fate would once again pair him with his most recent nemesis Ichigo Kurosaki if he became a two-time King of Anime champion on this night.

Megaman: 'Representing the Order of the Sword, weighing in at 267lbs, NERO!'

Nero, now with Sasuke Uchiha out of the way, would only have to deal with legal distractions in his quest to become King of Anime champion. No doubt he wanted to be the one defending the King of Anime crown against Ichigo at _Burst Mode_.

Megaman: 'And from Japan, representing Cartoon Anime Soceity Z, he is the 'Japanese Penguin' and the UCW King of Anime champion, accompanied to the ring by Yuko Ichihara, SHINJI IKARI!'

Shinji made his way down to the ring, not wearing the title belt that was suspended high above the ring, dismissing his valet. He intended to 'take a peck' out of all three challengers on his own. The referee rung the bell. As soon as the bell rung, two separate fights broke out.

With Shinji and Nero going at it with Naruto and Flamedramon following suit. Nero and Shinji had very similar competitive natures. The two were brawling with each other and soon landed outside the ring. Meanwhile Flamedramon and Naruto were trying to hit the other with their finisher but they couldn't hit them.

When they saw that Shinji and Nero were outside the ring they decided to climb and inch their way towards the title belt. As soon as the two got close enough to each other they started kicking at one another, trying to send the other one down to the mat.

The midair dogfight continued until from out of nowhere Shinji and Nero jumped off of opposite corners and dropkicked the two off of the cables. All four crashed down to the mat. All four were already hurting from what had happened. Shinji and Flamedramon were the first up as they started brawling with each other until Flamedramon delivered a low blow and hit his finisher the Fire Rocket.

Then from out of nowhere Naruto hit Flamedramon with the 9-Tail Destroyer and then Nero hit the Bloody Rose on Naruto. Nero was ready to climb when Shinji speared Nero straight into the mat. All three were out and Shinji lined them up in a row, climbed the turnbuckle and leaped.

The crowd went absolutely nuts as Shinji hit AJ Styles' Spiral Tap on all three of his opponents. Shinji then started climbing the structure to get to the cables he did as he started towards the center of the cross and the title. Naruto was now back up as he climbed one of the corners and speared Shinji off of the cables.

The crowd continued to go nuts as Naruto threw Shinji outside the ring. Flamedramon and Nero were now back up inside the ring and they started going at it. Flamedramon whipped Nero into the corner but when Nero bounced back he hit an amazing spinning heel kick.

Nero then went outside the ring and got a steel chair. Once back in Nero was about to hit Flamedramon with it when all of a sudden Flamedramon pulled out his gloves and blocked the attempt. The chair fell to the ground as Nero was in shock, and then started to get mad, raging at the referee.

Nero took advantage of this distraction to Flamedramon and threw the chair at Flamedramon. This distracted Flamedramon enough for Nero to hit the Bloody Rose on the digimon. Nero then tossed the chair back outside the ring and started climbing the structure.

The time Nero wasted would cost him as Flamedramon was back up, he climbed the structure and jumped, somehow catching Nero's head and delivering a amazing DDT. Both men were out after the dangerous stunt. Meanwhile outside the ring Naruto was having his way with Shinji.

He sent Shinji into the ring barrier and dropped him stomach first on the barrier. He then drove Shinji through the announce table with the 9-Tail Destroyer. Naruto then got a table from under the ring and placed Shinji on it. Shinji countered by kicking him right in the face.

Shinji then got off the table and hit Naruto with the King of Anime title belt. He then placed Naruto on the table, climbed the closest turnbuckle, and jumped.

'HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!' was chanted by the crowd in attendance as Shinji hit Naruto with the Ninja Splash through the table. Somehow Shinji was able to get up and he started climbing for the belt. Nero was up as well and the two started at it again, this time above the ring.

The two were trading punches until Shinji missed on a punch. This allowed Nero to grab his head, as he let go and hit the Bloody Rose as the two fell to the ring. The audience could not believe what they were seeing; the four were doing whatever it took to win the belt.

Flamedramon was now starting to climb as he was back up, but not far behind him was Naruto. Just like Shinji and Nero had these two were dueling above the ring trying to get the belt. Naruto was able to get a hold of Flamedramon's head and bounce it against the cables, after about ten smashes Flamedramon fell to the ring.

Naruto was about to grab the belt and win when he heard someone yell at him. Naruto watched in confusion as a beaten and battered Sasuke Uchiha jumped the rail. Naruto was frozen above the ring as Sasuke continued to taunt Naruto. He started climbing down the structure but climbed a turnbuckle, yelling at Sasuke to get lost.

Naruto became fed up with Sasuke's jaw-jacking as he jumped off the turnbuckle to take down Sasuke, a brawl started outside the ring between them soonafter. Meanwhile inside the ring Nero was back up as he started climbing, but right behind him were both Shinji and Flamedramon.

The three were battling and no one seems to be able to get an advantage. Then Nero showed off his demonic powers, using his Devil Bringer arm to slam Shinji and Flamedramon to the mat hard before he took down the title belt.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner and NEW UCW King of Anime champion, NERO!'

Nero cherished his new prize as he looked over the slew of bodies around ringside. What happened to them on this night did not concern Nero: all he knew was that he was now the King of the Anime division... and he had Ichigo Kurosaki to worry about come _Burst Mode_.

_**Upcoming UCW Pay-Per-Views...**_

_UCW Burst Mode: Featuring Bam Margera against the UCW Undisputed champion, Ichigo Kurosaki versus the King of Anime champion and a Tag Team Turmoil match for the Triple Crown Tag Team titles!_

_UCW Welcome To The Doghouse: Will feature an annual tradition, the Spin the Wheel, Make the Deal 3 Stages of Hell match!_

_UCW Caged Fury Rumble: To determine who will face the Undisputed champion at the biggest event on the UCW calendar, 30 superstars face off in a battle royal surrounded by a steel cell!_

_UCW Backyard Brawl: UCW unleashes the shackles of mainstream wrestling and enters the world of Backyard Wrestling, live from the Mall of America!_

_UCW Deadly Alliance: More information coming soon!_

_UCW Global Uprising: UCW's biggest event on the calendar where the Undisputed champion and the winner of the Caged Fury Rumble meet in the main event!_

_UCW OneShot: It all begins again!_

--xxx--

_**A/N: There's your tenth match of Fury of Kiva, with Nero of **_**Devil May Cry 4**_** defeating the gauntlet to become the new King of Anime champion! And also, information on my upcoming stories!**_

_**Next Up: Terra defends the Queen of Chaos title against another Soul Reaper in Rukia Kuchiki! Wake Up!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**IXA Calibur, Rise Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	12. Queen of Chaos title match

**Chapter 12: UCW Queen of Chaos Championship match - Champion Terra versus 'Shinigami Original' Rukia Kuchiki.**

Squidward: 'Our next match is for the Queen of Chaos title. Terra, who defeated Vicky Carper to become the inaugral champion at _Three Chains of Destiny_, defends it against Ichigo Kurosaki's Soul Reaper mentor, Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia's signing was one of the massive coups from DJ Diddy Dog's talent initiative that included Ozzy Mofeta and Ichigo Kurosaki. And as an added bonus to UCW fans, if Rukia wins the title, she will be defending it at _Burst Mode _in a Fatal 4-Way match against Terra, Lola Bunny & Minnie Mouse!'

Kif: 'Our boss has done it again! That's huge. Here's some footage of Terra's win over Carper!'

_**Three Chains of Destiny - Queen of Chaos title match...**_

_Vicky tries to charge at Terra, but is limping and Terra easily ducks and delivers a low chop block to the ankle. Terra then starts stomping on the weakened ankle and then applies a single leg Boston crab. Vicky is able to break the hold when she reaches the ropes. Terra then lifts Vicky and applies a sleeper hold. Vicky goes through the same drill Terra did, ending up down to a final arm raise, only to fight back. _

_Vicky sends elbows to Terra's gut and bounces off the ropes and delivers a spinning elbow. Vicky then goes to the top rope, but her ankle is slowing her down. Terra is up when Vicky is finally on the top turnbuckle and Terra places Vicky on her shoulders and hits Vicky with her own finisher, the Chokeslam. _

_Terra signals for the end and climbs the tope rope, ready for her finisher the Titan Smash Moonsault. Terra jumps but Vicky gets her knees up and Terra lands right on them. Vicky is back up and tries for a powerbomb on Terra but Terra fights out of it. Terra then bounces off the ropes, but Vicky is back up, catches her in a chokehold and delivers the Chokeslam. _

_Vicky had taken a beating all match, and that Chokeslam took a lot out of her as both women her out. The ref got to a count of eight when the women were finally up, and they were trading punches. Terra was finally able to block on and nailed Vicky with a shining wizard kick that sent her down. Terra then climbed to the top, looking for the Titan Smash, but again Vicky was able to catch her and place her on her shoulder, but somehow Terra was able to get out of it, roll up Vicky and get the 1-2-3... along with the Queen of Chaos Women's championship belt._

_Megaman: 'Here is your winner and the FIRST-EVER UCW Queen of Chaos Women's champion, TERRA!'_

_To avoid a fiasco similar to that of Internet Incident, DJ Diddy Dog led UCW security to escort Vicky from the ring before anything bad went down. Terra watched Vicky get dragged out while Terra clutched the Queen of Chaos title belt in victory. She had scored payback and a shiny belt to go along with it._

_**Back live...**_

Greg: 'That was a great victory, but let's focus on now! Take it away, Megaman!'

Megaman: 'Ladies & gentlemen, this next contest is for the UCW Queen of Chaos championship! Introducing first, from the Spirit World, 'The Shinigami Original' RUKIA KUCHIKI!'

Rukia made her way to ringside, acting as if the crowd around her didn't exist. They were treating her with contempt, because she was associated with Ichigo Kurosaki. She laid her Zanpakto against the ringpost and entered the ring. She rolled her eyes at the crowd and then focused on the entrance ramp.

Megaman: 'And her opponent, representing the Teen Titans, she is the reigning and defending UCW Queen of Chaos champion, TERRA!'

Terra made her way down and was greeted with open arms by the fans. She entered the ring and handed off the title, allowing the referee to ring the bell. When the bell rung, the champion wanted to shake hands with her debuting challenger. Rukia just smirked at this and slapped Terra across the face. Terra did not take too kindly to this as she tackled Rukia to the mat.

Terra was on top of Rukia and delivering forearm shot after forearm, as Rukia had basically enraged Terra. If it wasn't for the ref finally forcing Terra off of Rukia, Terra may have never stopped her attack. As the ref forced Terra away from the situation Rukia dragged herself to the closest corner and sat herself up in it to attempt to rest. Terra would have none of that, as soon as the ref stopped holding her back Terra charged Rukia, driving her knee into the head of Rukia.

Terra then backed up again, this time hitting Rukia with a corner dropkick. Terra then dragged Rukia out of the corner and looked to lock in a submission move, but as Terra turned around to lock the move in Rukia was able to kick Terra in the lower back to push her away. As Terra turned around Rukia was back on her feet as she delivered a clothesline to Terra. Rukia then lifted up Terra and delivered a back suplex.

Rukia then lifted Terra up and Irish whipped her into the ropes. As Terra bounced back Rukia ducked down and delivered a back body drop to Terra. Rukia then placed her foot on the back of Terra, grabbed both of Terra's arms and stretched them up, locking in the surfboard submission on Terra. Terra screamed in pain as the hold would locked in, but when the ref asked if she wanted to submit she responded with a loud 'NO!'.

Soon Rukia broke the hold and delivered a swift kick to the side of Terra, turning her over onto her back. Rukia then stepped on Terra's hair and grabbed her arms and stretched up on them. Terra again screamed in pain as being lifted up by her arms not only hurt her arms but it felt like Rukia was trying to rip her hair off, which added even more pain to the situation. Rukia then released this hold and lifted Terra up by her hair.

Terra was pleading with Rukia to stop. Rukia only laughed evilly as she tossed Terra across the ring by the hair as if she were a rag doll. Terra landed near a corner so Rukia sat her in it and backed up. Rukia then charged, looking for a corner dropkick, but Terra moved just in time and Rukia hit corner. With Rukia down in the corner and her back to Terra, Terra came in and delivered a lethal kick to the back of Rukia.

Terra then decided it was her turn to play with Rukia's hair, as she took hold of Rukia's hair and used it to pull Rukia out of the corner as she landed hard on the mat. Terra then went to the top turnbuckle and dropped down, driving both her knees into the midsection of Rukia. Terra then dragged Rukia to the center of the ring, bounced off the ropes and delivered a leg drop to Rukia. Terra then covered Rukia but Rukia kicked out at two.

Terra then went to bounce off the ropes again, but Rukia was quickly back to her feet, and when Terra bounced back Rukia caught her and delivered a thunderous powerslam to Terra. Rukia then covered Terra but only got a two count. Rukia then went to hit her finisher, but Terra was able to block the attempt by sending Rukia to the mat and locking in a Boston crab. Rukia was trying to get to the ropes, but when she got close Terra would bring her back to the center of the ring.

Just when it looked like Rukia would tap Vicky Carper's theme started to play. Terra immediately broke the hold and awaited the confrontment from Vicky. The hellion babysitter never showed though and as soon as her song stopped playing Rukia snuck up behind Terra and rolled her up, getting a two count. Both women were back to their when Rukia delivered a kick to the midsection of Terra and hit her sit-down pedigree brainbuster finisher, the Soultaker.

Rukia then covered Terra but Terra was too close to the ropes as she got her foot on them. Rukia then lifted up Terra and attempted the Soultaker again, but this time Terra blocked the attempt, lifted up Rukia and hit her backdrop driver finisher, the Titan Smash. After being hit by Rukia's finisher, hitting her own finisher left Terra farther away from Rukia. Terra was finally able to drag herself over Rukia and get an arm over her, but Rukia was able to kick out at two.

Both women were down on the mat as the referee began his count. By seven both women had just made it back to there feet. Rukia and Terra began to trade punches, and soon it was Terra delivering most of the punches until Rukia drove her knee into the midsection of Terra. Rukia then grabbed hold of Terra and delivered a belly-to-belly suplex. Rukia then attempted to lock in a submission hold of Terra, but like earlier in the match the hold was blocked when the person trying to apply was kicked in the back.

This time it was Terra who was able to kick Rukia off. Like Rukia did earlier Terra tried for the clothesline, but Rukia countered by going for a crossbody, sending Terra to the mat, only to have Terra roll through and end up on top of Rukia. The ref counted the cover but Rukia was able to kick out before two. Rukia was back to her feet first though and delivered a quick punch to the face of Terra. Rukia then bounced off the ropes but Terra was able to catch her and deliver a lifting side slam.

Terra covered Rukia but Rukia kicked out at two. Terra started to lift Rukia but Rukia delivered a punch to the midsection of Terra and set her up for the Soultaker. Rukia was about to hit the move when Vicky's theme started to play again, causing Rukia to release Terra. Just like earlier nothing happened, and Terra ended up rolling up Rukia and getting a two count. Rukia was furious now as she just leveled Terra with a clothesline when they were back to their feet.

Rukia then lifted up Terra by her hair, picked her up and dropped her with a bodyslam. Once Terra was back up Rukia bounced off the ropes but Terra caught her and delivered an inverted backbreaker. Terra covered Rukia but Rukia kicked out just before 3. Terra then set up Rukia for the Titan Smash, but Rukia was able to block the attempt and hit a DDT. Rukia then went for the Soultaker, but Terra reversed it into the Titan Smash and hit her finisher.

Terra draped her arm over Rukia's fallen body and got the 1-2-3. Terra had retained the title.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner and STILL Queen of Chaos Women's champion, TERRA!'

Terra would be the one defending the Queen of Chaos title at _Burst Mode_, but on this night she could stand proud of what she had done. She had defeated Rukia, retained her title and walked out a winner. The cameras quickly went to the back.

_Backstage_

Through a narrow gap in a doorway, the cameras saw that Bam Margera was talking to someone.

Bam: 'I'm very glad you see it my way, dude. It's great; the CKY Crew are going to have the 6-man tag team titles, Team xXx is going to have the Triple Crown Tag Team titles and I'm going to be in posession of the Undisputed title by the end of _Burst Mode_. What better way than to rule this company than to hold most of the gold? Which reminds me... I'm going to have to recruit some more challengers so we can hold it all!'

?? (In distorted voice): 'Don't worry about that... I've got that all taken care of. Soon, you and I shall be ruling this company with an iron fist. And as you say... we'll be able to do whatever the fuck we want!'

Bam: 'Now that's what I'm talking about! I'll call you on my cell later... just keep yours on."

Bam left the room and didn't seem pleased when he saw the cameras.

Bam: 'Get the fuck outta' here!'

_Back in the arena_

Greg: 'O-kay... what was that?'

Squidward: 'I don't know... except that it's definitely something Bam doesn't want us knowing about! He swears he'll have all the gold by next month!'

Kif: 'After his annihilation of Brian Griffin earlier tonight, it'd be hard to argue!'

Squidward: 'Anyway, I think whoever the champion is after tonight, better watch their back, because Bam is coming for their gold.'

--xxx--

_**A/N: There's your eleventh match of Fury of Kiva, with Terra retaining the Queen of Chaos title against Rukia Kuchiki, and Bam Margera striking a deal with someone in the backstage area!**_

_**Next Up: The CKY Crew versus the Kingdom Hearts Keybladers for the UCW World 6-man Tag Team titles! Wake Up!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**IXA Calibur, Rise Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	13. 6man tag team title match

**Chapter 13: UCW World 6-man Tag Team Championship match - Champions The Kingdom Hearts Keybladers (Sora, Riku & Roxas) versus The CKY Crew ('Homewrecker' Ryan Dunn, Rake Yohn & 'Dream Seller' Brandon Novak).**

Squidward: 'Coming up is our 6-man tag team title match of the evening. Once we found out that Bam was bringing his CKY buddies to this event for the Jackass Funhouse brawl that has put Brian Griffin in a hospital bed, the Crew immediately wanted gold around their waists. So, our boss DJ Diddy Dog decreed that if Ryan Dunn, Rake Yohn and Brandon Novak defeated Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails and Knuckles the Echidna in a number one contenders' match, they would get a shot at the 6-man tag team champions, who won their titles from Ed, Edd n Eddy way back at _Internet Incident_. Of course, due to Bam Margera's interference, Ryan Dunn blasted Tails with the Homewrecker DDT and won the title shot. DJ didn't like the interference, but he stood by the decision and now the CKY Crew will have a chance to bring home the 6-man tag team titles. Let's go to Megaman with the official introductions!'

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this 6-man tag team contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the UCW 6-man tag team championship of the World! Introducing first, representing the CKY Crew, the team of 'HOMEWRECKER' RYAN DUNN, RAKE YOHN and 'THE DREAM SELLER' BRANDON NOVAK!'

The _Viva La Bam _theme hit and Bam's buddies entered the arena to a boatload of cheers, being in Bam's backyard and all. Novak was trying to hit on some girls in the front row, but Rake & Dunn de-pantsed him. Novak, now embarrassed, pulled up his jeans and followed his partners into the ring. They milked the crowd reaction for a little while.

Megaman: 'And their opponents, representing Disney, they are the reigning and defending 6-man tag team champions of the world, Sora, Riku & Roxas, THE KINGDOM HEARTS KEYBLADERS!'

The Keybladers, decked out in black Organisation XIII cloaks for their entrance, came onto the scene and were cheered by large parts of the crowd, but booed by the minority, a change from their _Internet Incident _reaction. The Keybladers ignored the booing portion and entered the ring. They raised their belts and began mocking their prankster challengers.

As soon as the bell rung Sora and Rake began throwing punches at one another. Sora struck first with a punch, but Rake was right there with a counter punch. The two competitors would continue to trade punches until Rake ended the punching fest with a surprise knee to the midsection of Sora that caught the Keyblader offguard.

Rake then went for a back suplex on Sora, but Sora was somehow able to counter the back suplex into a crossbody and land of top of Rake for a pin attempt. The ref got his count to two before Rake was able to kick out. Rake was back up quickly and not very happy about having his back suplex countered.

Rake tried for a quick clothesline on Sora but Sora ducked out of the way as Rake bounced off the ropes. When Rake bounced back Sora sent him to the mat with an arm drag takedown. Rake was right back to his feet only to be sent right back down thanks to another arm drag. Rake again was right back to his feet, only to get sent back down to the mat, this time by a dropkick from Sora.

Sora then grabbed hold of the grounded Rake's right leg and started to target the knee, kicking Rake in the back of the knee. Sora then rolled Rake over, lifted him up by his right leg and sent his knee straight into the mat. Sora then went over and tagged Riku into the match. Riku then entered the match and continued to work over Rake's knee, delivering stomp after stomp to the injured body part.

Riku then went to the top rope and delivered a top rope leg drop, but instead of landing on Rake's head, he landed on the injured knee of the CKY Crew's big man. Riku then started to lift up Rake and noticed him starting to limp a little. Riku then set up Rake for his finisher, but instead of hitting it Riku just kicked Rake in the knee.

Riku then lifted Rake up again and tried for his finisher again, but this time Rake was able to counter the attempt and lock in his crossface chicken wing submission finisher, The Heavy Metal Lockdown. Sora and Roxas tried to break the hold but Novak and Dunn clotheslined both outside the ring, and then for good measure sent them into the steel ring steps.

Luckily for Riku though he was close enough to the ropes to get a hold of them. Rake then broke the hold and tagged Novak into the match. Novak entered into the ring and saw that Riku was still near the ropes, laying stomach down. Novak went over and flipped Riku onto his back. Novak then grabbed hold of Riku's legs and lifted him up, driving Riku's throat right into the bottom rope.

Novak then backed up and then charged Riku, delivering a baseball slide and sending him to the outside of the ring. Novak then headed out to the ring apron, but Riku was up quickly as he grabbed Novak by the waist and then tossed him into the ring barrier. Novak was now seated in front of the ring barrier as Riku delivered a series of stomps to Novak.

Riku then rolled back into the ring to stop the referee's countout count. Riku then raced towards Novak, looking to drive his knee into the face of Novak, but Novak moved as Riku hit the ring barrier. Novak then took Riku's legs and tossed him into the crowd. Novak then entered the ring to break the refs count.

Novak then got onto the ring apron and waited for Riku to get up. Roxas ran over in attempt to stop Novak but Roxas was met by a superkick from Novak as Roxas crashed to the ground. Once Riku was back up Novak dove at him, jumping over the ring barrier, attempting a cross body, only to have Riku catch him and deliver a spinebuster to Novak, driving Novak's back into the top of the ring barrier.

Novak was laid out across the ring barrier as Sora climbed onto the ring barrier, walked it and delivered a leg drop to Novak. Sora and Riku then lifted up Novak and tossed him into the ring. Right when the two were heading back into the ring though Rake came from nowhere and delivered a double clothesline.

Rake then tossed Riku back into the ring and then tossed Sora into the crowd. Rake then went into the crowd and started to beat up Sora. Meanwhile back in the ring Novak had tagged Dunn into the match. Dunn entered the ring, grabbed hold of the dazed Riku and hit his finisher, the Homewrecker DDT.

Before Dunn even had a chance to pin Riku Roxas came into the ring, lifted him up and hit his cross-legged Samoan Driver finisher, the Oathkeeper. Roxas was set to put Riku on top of Dunn but Novak came from nowhere and planted Roxas with a missile dropkick. Novak then put Dunn on Riku, but Riku was able to kick out before three.

Novak then moved his partner out of the way and went to the top rope, looking for his finisher, when out from the crowd came Sora, finally away from his adversary as he pushed Novak off the top rope, sending him face first into the announce table. Sora then would pay for this as Rake came behind him and locked in The Heavy Metal Lockdown.

Meanwhile back in the ring Roxas dragged Riku closer to their corner. Roxas then went out to the ring apron as Riku didn't have far to go to tag into Roxas. Roxas entered the match and immediately covered Dunn, but Dunn kicked out at two. Roxas then lifted Dunn up and went for the Oathkeeper again, but this time Dunn reversed the attempt into an attempt for the Homewrecker DDT.

Roxas though was able to reverse this attempt as well, getting Dunn back onto his shoulders. Roxas wants to hit the Oathkeeper, but he can't get Dunn's legs crossed, so he decides to deliver a Death Valley driver to Dunn. Roxas covers Dunn but Dunn is able to kick out before two. Roxas then goes to bounce off the ropes, but Rake is able to trip Roxas.

Rake laughs at his feat as he goes back to lock The Heavy Metal Lockdown in again on Sora, only to have Roxas come over the top rope and take out Rake with a suicide dive. Roxas then lifts Sora up and the two deliver a double DDT to Rake. Sora heads back to the corner with Riku as Roxas reenters the ring, expecting Dunn, but instead is met by a dropkick from Novak, who Dunn tagged back in while Roxas was outside the ring.

Novak then lifts Roxas up, whips him into the ropes and delivers a one man flapjack to Roxas. Novak then heads to the top rope for his finisher, but Sora and Riku are there to stop him, or at least they tried to. Novak was able to jump down to the middle rope and kick Sora in the head, knocking him into Riku and sending both to the outside.

Novak then heads back to the top rope, and goes for his finisher, but the distraction allows Roxas to move just in the nick of time. Both Roxas and Novak are down as they start to make there way to their corners. Novak is able to tag Rake into the match, but Roxas tags no one as Riku and Sora are still down outside the ring.

Roxas slowly gets back to his feet as Rake stands a few feet between him, just watching the frustrated Roxas. Rake then taps Roxas on the shoulder. Roxas nervously turns around to be met by a forearm shot by Rake, who followed it up with a belly to belly suplex. Rake then lifts up Roxas and tries for The Heavy Metal Lockdown, but Sora and Riku enter the ring to distract the ref, allowing Roxas to swing his leg up and deliver a low blow to Rake.

Novak and Dunn try to take out Roxas with a double clothesline but Roxas ducks and the CKY Crew take out their partner. Dunn & Novak then turn around to receive a double DDT from Roxas, who then kicks them out of the ring. Roxas then lifts up Rake and goes for the Oathkeeper, but Sora and Riku are still with the ref.

He drops Rake and mouths good job to his partners, who head back to the ring apron. Roxas comes back to Rake and tries for the Oathkeeper, but Rake reverses the attempt and hits Roxas with his own finisher. Rake then sees Novak on the top turnbuckle so he goes and tags him in.

Novak then jumps from the top rope and hits his top rope leg drop finisher, the Addiction. Novak then covers Roxas, but Riku pulls the ref from the ring before he can count the three. Novak can't believe this as he is about to head outside, only to be caught off guard by Sora, who hits him with his sweep DDT finisher, the Keyblade Sweep DDT.

Sora sees Rake and Dunn coming after him, so he immediately heads out of the ring. Riku also sees this and lets the ref get back in the ring as all four head back to their corners. Roxas goes to cover Novak but Novak kicks out at two. Roxas then tags Sora into the match. Sora goes for the Keyblade Sweep DDT, but Rake and Dunn start to enter the ring.

The duo exits the ring when they see Roxas and Riku come in, but that allows Novak to reverse the attempt and deliver a reverse DDT to Sora. Novak then heads to the top rope, but again Roxas tries to distract him, and again Novak is able to stop the attempt, allowing Rake to then come over and lock in The Heavy Metal Lockdown on Roxas.

Novak the goes for the Addiction, but Sora is able to move. Riku then enters the ring and hits Novak with his Michinoku Driver finisher, the Way To the Dawn. Riku then puts Sora on Novak and then prevents Dunn from breaking up the pin as the ref counts the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Here are your winners and STILL UCW 6-man tag team champions of the world, THE KINGDOM HEARTS KEYBLADERS!'

Riku slowly gets to his feet as the ref raises his arm in victory. Rake unlocks Roxas from The Heavy Metal Lockdown when he hears this and tries to sneak attack Riku, only to have Sora come from nowhere and level Rake with the Keyblade Sweep DDT. Sora then gets Roxas into the ring as the ref raises all three arms in victory.

Riku then breaks away from the ref and congratulates Roxas and Sora and shakes each of their hands. The celebration is short lived though when Dunn comes from behind and levels Roxas with the Homewrecker DDT. Sora then delivers a knee to the midsection of Dunn and tries for the Keyblade Sweep DDT, but Novak chops the block on Sora and then smashes Riku with a steel chair.

With their opponents fallen on the ground, Rake went and grabbed the 6-man tag team title belts, handing one each to Dunn & Novak. They celebrated with the belts that they had failed to win with the theme playing in the background. They walked up the ramp with the belts and Novak went back to hitting on the girls from before. He did this for a bit until he realised Riku started to stir, at which point he decided to split.

--xxx--

_**A/N: There's your twelfth match of Fury of Kiva, with the Kingdom Hearts Keybladers retaining the 6-man tag team titles against the CKY Crew, but Dunn, Novak & Rake steal the belts after leaving the Keybladers laying!**_

_**Next Up: Spiderman and his former enemy Shocker team up against the Disney Elite of 'The Man of Mercury' Tyzonn and Goofy! Wake Up!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**IXA Calibur, Rise Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	14. Spiderman & Shocker versus Goofy & Tyzon

**Chapter 14: Spiderman & Shocker versus 'The Man of Mercury' Tyzonn & Goofy.**

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this tag team match is scheduled for one fall with a 20-minute time limit! Introducing team number one, first, hailing from Manhattan, New York, weighing in at 215lbs, he is SPIDERMAN!'

_Meant to Live _by Switchfoot played in the background as Spiderman swung in on his symbiotic webbing, hanging from the arena ceiling before releasing into the ring. This was Spiderman's UCW PPV return after losing the Xtreme Heights match at _Khaos In Kyoto_.

Megaman: 'And his partner, also from Manhattan, New York, weighing in at 250lbs, SHOCKER!'

_Boom _by POD hit around the Philadelphia Spectrum as the man who was last seen losing a title unification to Bugs Bunny, made his entrance to a chorus of boos.

Megaman: 'And their opponents, representing Team Disney, 'THE MAN OF MERCURY' TYZONN and GOOFY!'

_Power Rangers Operation Overdrive _hit in the background, and two of Mickey Mouse's best enforcers made their entrance, still torn by their boss' decision to dissolve the team. Spidey & Shocker, although not the best of friends, laughed at their plight and though they would have an easy ride of things on this night.

As Spidey and Goofy face-off in the center of the ring, Goofy tried to body slam Spidey, but Spidey smashed Goofy in the back. Spidey just laughed at Goofy for what he attempted. The fun and games then ended as Goofy slapped Spidey right across the face.

Spidey stopped laughing and delivered a massive clothesline, almost taking Goofy's head off. Spidey then lifted Goofy up over his head military press style and dropped him. Before could hit the mat Spidey was able to swing his foot up and kick Goofy right in the gut.

Spidey started to lift Goofy but Goofy poked Spidey in the eyes. Goofy then ran to his corner and tagged Tyzonn in. Tyzonn was reluctant to enter at first but Goofy convinced him since he had blinded Spidey for the time being. Tyzonn entered the ring and tried to punch Spidey, but Spidey somehow blocked the attempt and delivered a massive headbutt to Tyzonn.

Spidey then sent Tyzonn into the corner and charged, crushing Tyzonn in the process with a Stinger Splash. Spidey charged again but this time Tyzonn kicked Spidey in the face. Tyzonn then went to the top rope, only to be caught by Spidey, as the symbiotic superhero delivered a Samoan Drop. Spidey then dragged Tyzonn over to the corner as Spidey climbed to the top rope and hit his new finisher, the Venom Spider Splash.

Spidey had Tyzonn covered but Goofy stopped the count. Spidey tried to go after Goofy, but this allowed Tyzonn to recover. Tyzonn tried for a low blow but Spidey caught Tyzonn's arm. Spidey brought Tyzonn over to their corner and tagged Shocker into the match.

Shocker then climbed to the top rope and drove his elbow right into the shoulder of Tyzonn's arm, the one Spidey was holding. Spidey then exited the ring as Shocker continued to work on Tyzonn. Shocker placed Tyzonn in a reverse DDT position and drove his knee into the back of Tyzonn's head about three times.

He then took Tyzonn down with a reverse facebuster, covering Tyzonn and getting a two count. Shocker then whipped Tyzonn into the ropes. Tyzonn tried to hit a cross body, but Shocker caught him and delivered a fall away slam. Shocker was ready to end things, as he tried for his Shockblast finisher, but Tyzonn ducked and then grabbed hold of Shocker, climbed the turnbuckle, and hit his finisher, the Mercury Rising.

Tyzonn covered Shocker but Shocker was able to get his foot on the rope. Tyzonn then tagged Goofy into the match. Goofy entered the match and placed Shocker's arm on the bottom rope. Goofy then started kicking at the arm, targeting the elbow and shoulder. Goofy then lifted Shocker up and delivered an armbreaker.

Goofy then delivered a shoulder breaker. Goofy then whipped Shocker into the ropes and flipped him up. Shocker was able to land on his feet and delivered a chop block to Goofy. Shocker then tried for the Shockblast, but Goofy caught his leg and delivered his finisher, the Sitdown Goofy Bomb.

He covered Shocker but Spidey broke up the pin attempt. Goofy made the mistake of trying to attack Spidey, trying to hit him with a flying clothesline, but Spidey caught him and threw him back to Shocker, and Shocker delivered and sidewalk slam.

Shocker then tagged Spidey back in. Spidey started to lift Goofy, but Goofy nailed Spidey in the gut. Goofy tried for the Sitdown Goofy Bomb but again he couldn't lift someone who refused to go. Spidey then grabbed Goofy by the throat with both hands.

Tyzonn tried to save Goofy but Spidey just threw Goofy right into Tyzonn. The partners regrouped and charged Spidey again, this time Spidey laying them both out with a double clothesline. Spidey then dragged both to the corner and hit the Venom Spider Splash on both.

The ref wouldn't count the pin so he tagged Shocker into the match. The partners then started a double team on Goofy, with Shocker delivering the Shockblast. Spidey and Shocker tried for their tag team finisher, but Tyzonn pushed Shocker off the top rope and then delivered a dropkick to Spidey.

Tyzonn then exited the ring and Goofy tagged him in. The two rolled Spidey out of the ring and then started on Shocker, double-teaming him outside the ring. They brought Shocker back in and Tyzonn tried for the Mercury Rising but Shocker got out of it and delivered the Shockblast to both Goofy and Tyzonn.

Spidey was now back in the ring as the two lifted Tyzonn up. Each bounced off the ropes, looking for their squash move, but Tyzonn moved and Spidey and Shocker ran into each other. Tyzonn and Goofy then came up with a plan. One got on each side of their opponent, as they looked to crescent kick both Spidey and Shocker.

Goofy and Tyzonn went for the move, but Spidey and Shocker ducked and Goofy and Tyzonn kicked each other. Spidey then grabbed hold of Tyzonn and Shocker went to the top rope, hitting the leg drop for the Death Sentence. Shocker then covers Tyzonn for the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Here are your winners, SPIDERMAN and SHOCKER!'

Spidey & Shocker celebrated their win briefly before the cameras panned over to the announce team. Max & Donald came to scrape Tyzonn & Goofy off of the canvas.

Squidward: 'What a match! In all fairness, I think Tyzonn and Goofy were a little more occupied with the task of keeping Mickey safe during his title match next.'

Greg: 'I agree. But all their heart went into this match, that much I could see. They gave it their all.'

Kif: 'Like Squidward said, their minds are set on our main event of the evening coming up next. King Mickey inaugurated the Undisputed title as the first champion, beating Bugs & Homer Simpson in a Triple Threat match. Using his brains, King Mickey held onto that title for a few months until his reign was derailed at _Internet Incident _in the Ultimate Elimination Chamber, where Bugs overcame the odds to become champion.'

Squidward: 'Bugs has since absorbed the USEW World title and recently the XCW Triple Threat World title, beating Tuxedo Kamen in Japan last week, into the Undisputed title. But with a prestigious title comes a huge ego, and Bugs' case was no different. After Mickey defended UCW against the invaders from the TWA, he wanted to change and Bugs thought it was another trick. He also grew disgusted with the fans for siding with Mickey and vows to end King Mickey Mouse's legendary career here tonight. Let's show you how all this came about.'

_Video Package_

_**The OneShot - The inaugral title match for the Undisputed World title...**_

_Homer booted Bugs in the head and out of the ring. Homer set up a table in the middle of the ring and attempted to put Mickey away with the Superbomb, but Mickey reversed it and put Homer through the table with the Frankensteiner. Mickey looked at the crowd and then marched towards the ropes, springboards off and smashes Homer with the Disney Cannonbomb. But the King wasn't done yet as he dragged Homer's carcass to his feet, grabbed his Keyblade and planted Simpson with the Keyblade Sweep DDT. Mickey crawled over, hooked Homer's massive leg and listened as Kurt Angle counted the 1-2-3._

_Megaman: 'Ladies & Gentlemen, here is your winner and FIRST-EVER Undisputed Heavyweight champion of the World, KING MICKEY MOUSE!'_

_**Second Night Stand - Ambulance Match for the Undisputed World title...**_

_Bugs Bunny hit Mickey with one of the monitors at the announcers table ringside. Bugs hit a big elbowdrop off the top rope onto Mickey who was on the Announce Table, smashing it to pieces. Bugs left through the crowd and Mickey chased after. The match continued backstage which saw Bugs beat down Mickey with a kendo stick, use an SUV to knock out Mickey into a glass window of a security booth and then call an ambulance on a walkie talkie. Bugs put Mickey on a stretcher, but Mickey fought back and they eventually brawled back into the entranceway in the arena where the other ambulance was at. Mickey tossed Bugs into the ambulance many times. Bugs fought back with a DDT on the ground and a few shots to the head on Mickey with a trash can. Bugs put the trash can in front of Mickey's face, jumped off the amublance and dropkicked it into his face. They both brawled into the ambulance, but Mickey fought back again and nailed the Keyblade Sweep DDT on Bugs on the ground. He smiled before looking into the ambulance for help... and his Head of Security Tyzonn was there. Tyzonn helped lift the unconscious challenger into the ambulance and shut the doors, meaning Mickey retained the title._

_Megaman: 'The winner of the Ambulance match... and STILL UCW Undisputed World Heavyweight champion, MICKEY MOUSE!'_

_Mickey and Tyzonn oversaw the ambulance leave before going back to the ring to celebrate._

_**Khaos In Kyoto - The Ultimate Elimination Chamber match...**_

_Bugs reentered the ring as it was down to the final two, both rivals, one looking to keep in the gold the other looking to win it. The two circled each other and locked up. Mickey got Bugs in a headlock. Mickey whipped Bugs into the ropes, but Bugs took down Mickey was a flying shoulder. Bugs tried for the Bunny Bomb but Mickey was ready. Mickey then landed a spinning heel kick. _

_Mickey then bounced off the ropes and connected with a body splash, which only got him a two count. Mickey tried for the Keyblade Sweep DDT, but Bugs blocked the attempt. The two then locked up again. Bugs got Mickey in a headlock this time, and he took Mickey down with a bulldog. Bugs tried for Bunny Bomb again but Mickey flipped Bugs over his back. _

_Mickey then bounced off the ropes and took down Bugs with a dropkick. Mickey then tried for the Keyblade Sweep DDT but Bugs flipped him over his back. Bugs then went to the top rope but Mickey caught him and from out of nowhere hit his finisher the Keyblade Sweep DDT. Performing the move that fast, and the match in whole took a lot out of Mickey. _

_He crawled over to Bugs and put his arm on his chest but only got a two. Mickey was back up trying for the Keyblade Sweep DDT again, but this time Bugs reversed it into his finisher the Bunny Bomb. Bugs covered Mickey but somehow Mickey kicked out. The fans were all on their feet, eager to see Bugs bring home the gold. The two were back up and now trading punches. _

_Bugs was the first to miss and Mickey took him down with a clothesline. Mickey tried to hit Bugs with his own finisher, but Bugs blocked it and tried to hit Mickey with his own finisher, but Mickey reversed that and hit a devastating super kick. _

_Mickey then climbed to the top rope and waited for Bugs to get up. When he was and Bugs turned around Mickey jumped, but in a unprecedented turn of events, Bugs flipped into a rage and caught Mickey in the powerbomb position, and delivered his Bunny Bomb finisher, the crowd going nuts. Bugs then covered Mickey and got the 1-2-3. Bugs Bunny had become the new Undisputed champion!_

_King Mickey has been eliminated._

_Megaman: 'Here is your winner and NEW UCW Undisputed Heavyweight champion of the World, BUGS BUNNY!'_

_**Project X - The Road to Three Chains of Destiny...**_

_Mickey walked into the room._

_DJ: 'Just say what you need to.'_

_Mickey: 'Okay... Armington is dead meat at Three Chains. I will see to that... and then I'm challenging for my title!'_

_DJ: 'So you want a UCW Undisputed title match at Fury of Kiva?'_

_Mickey: 'In so many words.'_

_**Three Chains of Destiny - King Mickey triumphs against his nemesis...**_

_Alex, in all his fury, stomped over to Mickey and put him in Piledriver position, the referee trying to stop it. But Alex pushed him down, and was nailed with an out-of-sight low blow. With Alex down in the center of the ring, Mickey motioned towards the turnbuckle, all of the UCW, CWF and CASZ fans egging him on. Mickey climbed the ropes and soared through the air with a 540 Disney Cannonbomb, but Armington moved. Mickey landed hard and flopped around like a fish out of water; he was in so much pain._

_Armington taunted the crowd and went to the apron, waiting for Mickey to slowly recover. He then attempted the Flight of the Dragon, but Mickey caught him in midair with a moonsault kick to the gonads. On pure adrenaline, Mickey ascended to the top rope once again and this time added more rotations to his finisher, making it a 1080 Disney Cannonbomb. He held his back in pain, but managed to drape his arm over Armington for the 1-2-3._

_Megaman: 'The winner of fall number three and winner of the match two victories to one, KING MICKEY!'_

_**Project X - The night after Three Chains of Destiny...**_

_Mickey: 'Bugs, I came out here tonight to come tell you my designs for our championship match at Fury of Kiva! First off, I made a conscious decision to include in the contract that if my troops get involved in any way, shape or form, then I will never be able to step foot in a UCW ring again. Ever.'_

_Bugs: 'So you're telling me, doc, that after all the self-serving stunts and sneak attacks, that you're doing something honorable? Don't make me laugh.'_

_Mickey: 'If you don't believe me, then watch me at Fury of Kiva. I want to change... so at the PPV, I set all my servants free from the Disney Kingdom!'_

_Mickey was being cheered by the UCW fans for his good decisions. Bugs looked physically sick by the fans' direction of faith, so he took a wrong turn and blindsided Mickey from behind. He whacked the King of Kings from behind repeatedly with the title belt._

_Donald, Goofy & Tyzonn rushed down to ringside, but Mickey glanced at them and shook his head, telling them to get lost. As the beating took place, Tyzonn was torn between following his King's orders and saving his King from a brutal beating._

_**Project X - The go-home show before Fury of Kiva...**_

_Bugs Bunny finished Bart Simpson off with the Bunny Bomb on a steel chair and flipped off the crowd who were no longer supporting him. Then 'King of Kings' hit and the roof blew off as Mickey Mouse made his return after three weeks of injury. Mickey bolted towards the ring, but Bugs bailed. Bugs would have hell to pay, come the PPV._

_**At Fury of Kiva, one title hangs in the balance... and so does a legendary career...**_

_Breakdown!_

_Let the fun and games begin_

_She is spayed and broken in_

_Skin is cold and white_

_Such a lovely, lonely night_

_Heaven is on the way_

_You could feel the hate_

_But I guess you never will_

_I'm on a roll again_

_And I want an end_

_'Cos I feel you creeping in_

_What I found_

_In This Town_

_I'm heading for a Breakdown_

_What's that sound?_

_You're so loud_

_I'm heading for a Breakdown_

_Drank up all my alcohol_

_This is not a free-for-all_

_I'll be there for you_

_'Til my heart is black and blue_

_Heaven is on the way_

_You could feel the hate_

_But I guess you never will_

_I'm on a roll again_

_And I want an end_

_'Cos I feel you creeping in_

_What I found_

_In This Town_

_I'm heading for a Breakdown_

_What's that sound?_

_You're so loud_

_I'm heading for a Breakdown_

_What I found_

_In This Town_

_I'm heading for a Breakdown_

_What's that sound?_

_You're so loud_

_I'm heading for a Breakdown_

_You breakdown, you're so proud_

_I'm heading for a breakdown_

_What's that sound?_

_It's so loud_

_I'm heading for a breakdown_

--xxx--

_**A/N: There's your thirteenth match of Fury of Kiva, with Spiderman & Shocker getting the win over Goofy & Tyzonn, whose thoughts aren't in the right place following Mickey Mouse's segment of setting them free! Speaking of Disney's King, there was a video package set to Breaking Benjamin's **_**Breakdown**_**!**_

_**Next Up: It's time for the main event as UCW's Undisputed Heavyweight champion of the World Bugs Bunny goes one-on-one with his nemesis Mickey Mouse in a grudge match for the title! Wake Up!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**IXA Calibur, Rise Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	15. Undisputed title match

**Chapter 15: UCW Undisputed World Heavyweight championship match - Champion Bugs Bunny versus King Mickey Mouse.**

They showed a splitscreen of Bugs & Mickey both making their way to the arena from their locker rooms before shooting Megaman in the ring.

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this is your _Fury of Kiva _main event of the evening, scheduled for one fall with an hour time limit, and it is for the UCW Undisputed Heavyweight championship of the World! Now in this match, if Mickey fails to become the champion, he must leave UCW forever! And I have just been informed that this match is now No Holds Barred!'

Squidward: 'What? Who made that ruling?'

Megaman: 'Introducing first, from Disney Castle, representing Disney & Kingdom Hearts, he is the self-proclaimed King of Kings and the challenger, KING MICKEY MOUSE!'

_King of Kings _hit in the background. The sparks fell from the ceiling and Mickey made his entrance, lighting up the crowd. They were with him now. He bolted to the ring and took a bow in appreciation for all the fans' support.

Megaman: 'And introducing his opponent, from Looneyland, he is the reigning and defending UCW Undisputed Heavyweight champion of the World, BUGS BUNNY!'

_Vermillion _by Slipknot played and Bugs set off fireworks amid a big techno display. Bugs wore the brand new UCW Undisputed championship belt over his shoulder, with chains shackled from his wrists to his jacket. This seemed to be a symbol of Bugs' new paranoid personality.

Before he entered the ring, Bugs snapped the chains and discarded the shackles. He handed off the title belt to the referee and just stared at his challenger. The tension could be cut with a knife, Bugs' hatred for Mickey was so overflowing.

The referee handed the belt to the timekeeper, checked the opponents, asked if they were ready and then rang the bell. Once the bell rung the crowd at the Philadelphia Spectrum was stunned when Bugs actually offered his hand to Mickey for the Disney King and his former friend to shake it.

Mickey would have none of this though as he slapped Bugs' hand away, drove his knee into Bugs' midsection, and sent the champion to the mat with a DDT. Mickey then bounced off the ropes and delivered a lionsault to Bugs. Mickey hooked Bugs' leg but Bugs kicked out at two.

Once Bugs was on one knee Mickey charged, delivering a knee to the head of Bugs and following it up with a neckbreaker. Mickey again covered Bugs, but again Bugs kicked out at two. Mickey then started to lift Bugs, but the champion rake Mickey in the eyes and then delivered an inverted backbreaker, ending Mickey's momentum for a second.

Bugs then got down on the mat and locked in an armbar on the grounded Mickey. Mickey though was able to fight back to his feet, lift up Bugs and send him to the mat with a back suplex. Mickey then lifted Bugs up onto his shoulder, looking to do some damage with a Celtic Cross, but Bugs was able to fight off of Mickey's shoulders, hitting a neckbreaker on Mickey.

Bugs hooked Mickey's leg but Mickey kicked out at two. Bugs then bounced off the ropes and dropped his knee across Mickey's face. Bugs tried this one more time, but this time Mickey moved as Bugs drove his knee into the mat.

With Bugs still on his knees after the miss, Mickey delivered a quick punt to the head, sending Bugs to the mat. Mickey then lifted Bugs up and whipped him into one of the corners. Mickey then charged towards Bugs, delivering a corner clothesline and then bulldogged Bugs to the mat.

Mickey then headed up to the top rope and connected with the 4-Disney Splash. Mickey then covered Bugs but Bugs was able to kick out at two. Mickey then started to lift Bugs but Bugs delivering multiple forearm shots to Mickey's midsection to stop his progress.

Then Bugs set Mickey up for his finisher, the Bunny Bomb, but Mickey blocked the finisher in mid move, being able to land on his feet with Bugs on his backside. Mickey then just dropped down, sending Bugs back first to the mat with Mickey still on top of him. Mickey moved himself around and hooked Bugs' leg from a cover but Bugs kicked out at two.

Mickey then lifted Bugs onto his shoulder, this time hitting the Celtic Cross, on the champion. Mickey then covered Bugs, but they were too close to the ropes and Bugs was able to get a foot on the ropes. Mickey then went out to the ring apron, only to flip back in, hitting an amazing slingshot somersault leg drop.

Mickey then pulled Bugs away from the ropes and covered him, but still only got a two. Mickey then lifted Bugs up and whipped him into the ropes. Mickey then ducked down, but Bugs was able to stop himself and grab Mickey's head and drive it into his knee.

Bugs then lifted Mickey up onto his shoulders, as Bugs tried to hit Mickey with his own finisher, the Keyblade Sweep DDT, but Mickey was able to reverse the attempt and deliver a reverse DDT to Bugs. Mickey then lifted up Bugs and whipped him into the ropes.

Mickey ducked down as he lifted Bugs up and over him with a back body drop. As Bugs starts to get up Mickey bounces off the ropes and tries for a dropkick, but Bugs is able to side step it as Mickey hits the mat. Bugs then grabs Mickey's leg, using them to flip himself over Mickey and to apply a Belly-To-Back Suplex pin attempt.

Mickey was able to stop the pin at two by lifting himself and Bugs off of the mat. Mickey is then able to turn Bugs around and deliver a DDT to the UCW Champion. Mickey then covered Bugs, but Bugs again kicked out at two. Mickey then start to lift Bugs, but Bugs was able to rake Mickey in the eyes, lift him up and deliver a spinebuster.

Bugs then lifts Mickey up and tries for the Bunny Bomb again, but again Mickey is able to block the attempt as he lifts Bugs up and over, delivering another back body drop to the champion. Mickey then bounces off the ropes, hitting a leg drop, and then proceeds to the go the submission route, locking in a head scissors.

Bugs is able to get his hands on Mickey's leg and starts to separate them, but once they finally are separated Mickey is able to drive his heel into the back of Bugs' head. Mickey then lifts Bugs up and delivers a body slam. Mickey then bounces off the ropes but Bugs is able to catch him and deliver a thunderous powerslam.

Bugs then bounces off the ropes and delivers a spinning leg drop to Mickey. Bugs then places Mickey on his knees and Bugs connects with a fury of kicks to the midsection and side of Mickey. Bugs goes for a kick to the head, but at the last second Mickey is able to catch Bugs' leg.

Mickey then gets back to his feet with Bugs' leg still in hand. Bugs then tries for a spinning heel kick with his free leg, but Mickey ducks, forces Bugs to the mat and locks in a single leg Boston crab. Mickey has the hold locked in the center of the ring, but Bugs is able to use his power to force his way over to the ropes and get a hold of them, forcing the referee to make Mickey break the hold.

Mickey breaks the hold, but sees Bugs still holding onto the ropes. Mickey then goes over to Bugs, grabs his legs, forces him up, breaking his hands grip on the ropes, and dropping him face first on the mat. Mickey then flips Bugs over, grabs his legs again, and this time just spins him around.

Mickey continues with the spin for about 15 seconds before letting go of Bugs' legs, which sends the champion flying across the ring as he crashes to the mat. Mickey shakes off his dizziness and signals for the end. Mickey lifts Bugs up onto his shoulder and tries for the Keyblade Sweep DDT.

Bugs though is able to reverse the attempt as he tries for the Keyblade Sweep DDT. Mickey is also able to reverse the attempt as he tries for a reverse DDT, but Bugs delivers a stiff punch to the midsection of Mickey. Bugs is able to fight out of the hold, set up Mickey and hit the Bunny Bomb. Surprisingly, Mickey kicked out.

Bugs picked up Mickey, but Mickey fought out and propped the champion in the corner, where Mickey hit a flying back elbow and then a shoulder block in the corner. Bugs fought out with a kick to the mid section before going for suplex only to be rolled up for a two count.

Mickey grabbed an arm bar and yanked Bugs back down to the mat. Mickey countered and Irish whip attempt before hitting a hip toss and going straight back to the arm bar. Bugs fought to his feet and flat backed Mickey with a right, but ate a standing drop kick from the champion shortly thereafter.

Mickey slapped on a nice top wristlock before Bugs again fought to his feet back backed Mickey up. Mickey looked for a counter but Bugs flipped him up in the air and literally punted Mickey out of the for a two count. The champion wasted no time laying the boots in on the midsection of the challenger before slapping on a bearhug.

Mickey let the crowd rally him back into the match and fought out with some back elbows but got quickly thwarted thanks to a Bugs knee to the chest. Bugs hit a release German suplex before hitting a release overhead belly to belly suplex for another two count.

He went back to the Bearhug and again the crowd rallied Mickey, who got a leg up on the whip attempt. Mickey fought back with all sorts of strikes before drop kicking the champion to the mat. Mickey connected with a frontflip leg drop before Lola Bunny suddenly popped up on the apron looking to interject herself.

Minnie Mouse intercepted her on the outside allowing Mickey to connect with the Disney Cannonbomb. The champion still managed to kick out. Regaining the advantage, Bugs bullied Mickey to the corner. Mickey fought out only to take a brutal elbow to the temple.

Bugs hit a big boot to the grill before chucking the smaller Mickey to the outside. Bugs stomped away on Mickey before ripping away at the retaining wall and slamming the Disney stalwart off it. Back in the ring, Bugs stalked Mickey to the corner and choked him out on the middle rope.

Mickey fired back with a few forearms and managed a nice standing drop kick. Mickey hit a kick but totally whiffed on a springboard clothesline attempt and quickly bought a knee to the face. Bugs hit a double under hook back breaker and then slapped on a sharpshooter variation.

Mickey refused to quit: his career was on the line! He used all his might to escape the sharpshooter and kicked Bugs off into the ropes. Mickey tried to mount a successful comeback, but Bugs then threw Mickey into the corner and began an assault of several kicks across the chest followed by a corkscrew Clothesline.

Bugs climbed to the top rope and attempted a double stomp, but Mickey rolled out of the way. Bugs also rolled up to his feet but was knocked down and out of the ring by a standing dropkick from Mickey Mouse. Bugs was straight back into the action and exchanged slaps across the face with Mickey but soon moved to the ribs once again.

Back in the corner, Bugs hit jabs into the ribs following up with a running forearm smash. Bugs lifted Mickey to the top rope for a Superplex, but Mickey countered in mid-air and landed on Bugs' chest. Mickey followed up with a couple of clotheslines and a Flash Magic (Shining Wizard), using Bugs' own knee for leverage.

Mickey this time lifted Bugs onto the top rope and sent him flying across the ring with a Hurricanrana. Bugs began to complain about his knee to the referee which allowed an interfering Wil E. Coyote to slide into the ring and catch Mickey offguard with a crescent kick to the chin.

Bugs then quickly recovered and hit the Bunny Bomb on the challenger. Coyote hid around on the outside of the ring, but he didn't remain hidden for long as Max Goof made his way down to ringside, grabbed Coyote by the head and slammed in several times across the steel steps, effectively distracting Bugs.

This gave Mickey enough time to creep up and schoolboy Bugs, but before the three Sylvester the Cat ran down and swiped Mickey's leg. He was followed by Donald Duck who lowblowed the hapless cat and tossed him into the guardrails recklessly. Feeling it was a necessary time to attack his rival, Daffy came down and jumped Donald.

This brought out Tyzonn still feeling the effects of his match with Spiderman and Shocker. He hammered Daffy from behind and went for the Mercury Rising, but Elmer Fudd put a stop to that. The brawl was breaking out across all parts of the arena as it degenerated into chaos with the entrance of Goofy to the fray.

Back in the ring, Bugs chopblocked Mickey from behind and locked in that modified Sharpshooter once again, but this time he flipped over into an STF. Mickey quickly flipped Bugs onto his back for a sharp two-count. As soon as both returned to their feet a pissed-off Bugs charged Mickey, taking him down and delivering a fury of punches.

Bugs was hell bent on making Mickey jobless. Mickey knew the rage Bugs had and found a way to turn it into an advantage. After the ref finally got Bugs off Mickey, Bugs charged again, but this time Mickey was ready, bringing his feet up and flipping Bugs up and over, as he crashed into the mat.

Bugs' rage however was leading the way, allowing him to get right back up, but Mickey was ready with a clothesline. Mickey then lifted up Bugs and lifted him up over his head with a vertical suplex; however Mickey decided to hold it for about twenty seconds before sending Bugs down to the mat.

Mickey then lifted Bugs up again, this time delivering three straight forearm shots to the face of Bugs before sending him into the ropes. Mickey then ducked down and Bugs saw this as he was able to stop himself, grab hold of Mickey's head and drive Mickey's face into his knee with a facebuster.

Bugs then hit Mickey with an amazing double-knee facebuster. Bugs covered Mickey but only got a two. Bugs allowed Mickey no time to get up as he flipped Mickey onto his stomach and drove his knee into the back of Mickey's neck. Bugs then grabbed hold of Mickey's face and begins to stretch out the head and neck of Mickey.

Mickey was fighting with every ounce of strength to break the unique submission hold, he tried to kick Bugs in the back of the head, but it was like Bugs knew it was coming and he was able to get out of the way. Then Mickey tried the last thing he could think of, and it worked, as he forced Bugs to roll over.

In doing this Mickey actually landed on top of Bugs in a pinning position. The ref counted to two before Bugs was able to kick out of the situation, by which forced him to break his submission hold. Mickey was by the ring ropes, using them to help him up. Once Bugs was up again he charged Mickey.

Mickey then used the ropes, pulling the top rope down and causing Bugs to going flying outside the ring. Bugs was surprising quick to his feet, but Mickey was even quicker, catching Bugs offguard with a baseball slide that sent Bugs flying into the announce table.

Once Bugs was back up Mickey tried for a crossbody, but once over the ropes Bugs caught Mickey, placed him on his shoulder, and hit his Bunny Bomb. It appeared Mickey was out as Bugs rolled him back into the ring. Bugs was now as cocky as ever, believing Mickey's career was about to die.

However instead of entering the ring to pin Mickey, Bugs climbed to the top turnbuckle for a high risk move, along with more gloating. The risk taking and gloat would prove to be a bad choice as Bugs jumped for a body splash, Mickey was able to get his knees up, and as Bugs came from the top turnbuckle Mickey's knees were driven into his midsection.

Bugs hit Mickey's knees and then collided with the mat, his head making a thud as it hit the mat, his plan backfiring big time. Mickey was slow to his feet, but Bugs was still on his back. Once Mickey was back up he drug Bugs to the center of the ring and locked in the Final Walt submission.

Bugs let out a scream once the hold was locked in, as he fought with every fibre in his body not to tap out. Suddenly, Daffy Duck got up on the apron, forcing Mickey to break the hold and get rid of him. Daffy was punched and fell right into the arms of Tyzonn, who planted Daffy with the Mercury Rising.

Bugs used the distraction to his advantage, blasted Mickey from behind and went to the top rope with him. Bugs put Mickey into the Bunny Bomb position, but just as Bugs was prepared to deliver it, Mickey flipped over and executed a massive hurricanrana. Bugs was out in the center of the ring.

Mickey went straight to the corner and climbed. With not a person in the crowd standing, Mickey flipped several times, hitting Bugs with the 900 Disney Cannonbomb. Mickey rolled around in pain for a sec and then draped his arm over Bugs' broken body.

The Looney Tunes fraternity tried to get into the ring, but their Disney enemies stopped them. The referee hit the mat and counted the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Ladies & Gentlemen, here is your winner and ONCE AGAIN UCW Undisputed Heavyweight champion of the World, MICKEY MOUSE!'

The brawl on the outside of the ring went on, with the Disney aces overpowering the Looney Tunes. And then...

_He's Bam Margera_

_He loves to skate_

_He also likes to shake things up a bit_

The entire CKY Crew hit the ring and beat down both the Looney Tunes and Team Disney. While they did, Bam slid into the ring and nonchalantly pushed Bugs out of the ring with his left foot. He then grabbed the Undisputed title belt from the referee, dropped it on Mickey and then helped Mickey to his feet.

Bam: 'Enjoy that while you can... because you won't have it for long!'

Bam offered a handshake to Mickey and Mickey accepted it. Big mistake. Bam used his free arm and clotheslined the hell out of the new champion. Bam grabbed Mickey and pushed him into the corner, shoving the Undisputed title belt in his face.

Bam: 'This is mine! And at _Burst Mode_... your days as the King of Kings are over!'

Bam suddenly turned Mickey upside down and planted him with the Jackassed, on top of the title belt. Bam headed back up the ramp with his triumphant CKY Crew as the announce team bidded goodnight to the fans in a shocked tone.

--xxx--

_**A/N: There's your fourteenth match of Fury of Kiva, with Mickey Mouse regaining his throne in a chaotic battle with Bugs Bunny, only to get flattened by the new no.1 contender Bam 'The Jackass' Margera after the match, using his CKY Crew to subdue the Disney team on the outside! Also, by way of his loss, we now know that Bugs Bunny shall be facing Brian Griffin in the Stretcher match at **_**Burst Mode**_**!**_

_**Next Up: The wrapup chapter, ya know, the usual crap. Wake Up!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**IXA Calibur, Rise Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	16. Wrapup chapter

**Chapter 16: The Wrap-Up Chapter.**

**Matches:**

Triple Threat tag team match: 'American Dragon' Jake Long & Meowth (dWo) def. Team xXx and Team Rush Hour.

Ichigo Kurosaki def. Max Goof.

UCW Triple Crown Tag Team title match: Champions WarGreymon & WereGarurumon def. Homer Simpson & Peter Griffin.

Battle of the Ducks 3 - I Quit match: Donald Duck def. Daffy Duck.

Jackass Funhouse match: 'The Jackass' Bam Margera w/The CKY Crew def. Brian Griffin.

Ozzy Mofeta w/Eddie Mofeta def. Milhouse Van Houten.

Endless Strike match: Team CSI (Gil Grissom, Warrick Brown, Nik Stokes, Greg Sanders, Eric Delko, Danny Messer, Mac Taylor & Horatio Caine) def. The MK Ninjas (Scorpion, Sub Zero, Rain, Ermac, Smoke, Cyrax, Sektor & Reptile).

Kamen Rider Kiva def. Sasuke Uchiha.

UCW No Holds Barred title match: Eddy def. Champion Ghost Rider to win the title.

Ultimate X match for the UCW King of Anime title: Nero def. Champion Shinji Ikari, Naruto Uzamaki & Flamedramon to win the title.

UCW Queen of Chaos title match: Champion Terra def. Rukia Kuchiki.

UCW World 6-man tag team title match: Champions The Kingdom Hearts Keybladers def. Ryan Dunn, Rake Yohn & Brandon Novak.

Spiderman & Shocker def. Tyzonn & Goofy.

UCW Undisputed World Heavyweight championship match: Mickey Mouse def. Champion Bugs Bunny to win the title.

**UCW Champions:**

UCW Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion - Mckey Mouse.

UCW Triple Crown World Tag Team Champions - WarGreymon & WereGarurumon.

UCW 6-man Tag Team Champions - The Kingdom Hearts Keybladers.

UCW No Holds Barred Champion - Eddy.

UCW King of Anime Champion - Nero.

UCW Queen of Chaos Champion - Terra.

_**UCW comes to you on PPV once again next month!**_

_**Ultimate Championship Wrestling presents **_**Burst Mode, **_**featuring Busta Rhymes' **_**We Made It **_**as the official theme song!**_

**Matches signed for UCW **_**Fury of Kiva**_**:**

**UCW Undisputed World championship match: Champion Mickey Mouse versus Bam Margera with DJ Diddy Dog as the special guest referee!**

**Tag Team Turmoil match for the Triple Crown World Tag Team titles!**

**UCW King of Anime championship match: Champion Nero versus Ichigo Kurosaki!**

**The mysterious Prison of the Afterlife makes its UCW pay-per-view debut!**

**Terra defends the Queen of Chaos title in a Fatal 4-way against Rukia Kuchiki, Lola Bunny & Minnie Mouse!**

**And if Brian wins, he gets a new contract: Bugs Bunny versus Brian Griffin in a stretcher match!**

**See you next time, so good night... and GOOD FIGHT!**


End file.
